The Islander
by Terrey
Summary: Bo zamordował nie wiedząc,że tak naprawdę nie musiał. I w dodatku nie czuł się dobrze jako kapitan. A kiedy człowiek sięga dna, może się już tylko od niego odbić.
1. Prolog

**Zapowiadany (a może i nie), pięciorozdziałowiec, zaczynający się nieco horrorystycznie, ale kończący na pewno bardziej humorystycznie ;) Wyjaśnienie: pomysł ficka narodził się gdzieś tak pod koniec wiosny, inspirowany szalonymi pomysłami przyjaciółki, oraz jej OC (która pojawi się wraz z następnym rozdziałem). Czasy w sumie nieokreślone, ileś lat po nie do końca zakończonej awanturze z Aizenem. Jedyne, co zmieniłam, to właśnie przebieg bitwy, zrobiłam parę osób kapitanami (na potrzeby ficka ^_^") i to chyba wszystko. Może się spodoba, może nie. Fick powiązany baaardzo luźnymi nićmi ze "Wspomnieniami", a jeszcze luźniejszymi z "Płomieniami Zmierzchu". Piosenka, która dzieli tytuł tego tekstu, należy do Nigtwish.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Prolog**

_Stary mężczyzna nad brzegiem morza  
U krańcu dnia  
Wpatruje się w horyzont  
Z morskim wiatrem na twarzy_

__A więc… wyobraź sobie, że jedyny kolor, jaki jesteś w stanie dojrzeć, to czerwień. Twoje ręce drżą, jakby miały zamiar odpaść, nie umieją utrzymać miecza. Widzisz czerwień na sobie, wokół siebie, pod tobą, nad tobą… jest wszędzie.

I wtedy odkrywasz, że… to tylko krew. Chociaż czekaj… tylko…?

Wiesz, że nie należy do ciebie. Strach, jaki czujesz nie można opisać. Po prostu się nie da... Można go tylko odczuwać.

Jeszcze nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, co zrobiłeś, ba, nie dopuszczasz do siebie tej myśli, bo napawa cię jedynie porażającym przerażeniem. Wolałbyś umrzeć, niż tego doświadczyć.

I słyszysz śmiech. Chichot. Jest krótki, złośliwy, cyniczny, momentami przerywany chrypliwym kaszlem. Kaszlem umierającego.

Podnosisz lekko głowę i widzisz szkarłatne oczy, których wzrok utkwiony jest w tobie. Pod jego naporem czujesz się jak ostatni tchórz. Brzydzisz się siebie, brzydzisz się tych oczu i śmiechu, zamieszczonych na poplamionej krwią bladej twarzy, przysłoniętej lekko posklejanymi posoką szarymi włosami.

Gdy wytężasz wzrok, jednocześnie starając się nie upaść, dostrzegasz jeszcze jedno.

Twarz, która wciąż się śmieje, patrząc uporczywie na ciebie, jest oddzielona od reszty ciała. Patrzysz na swój miecz. I już wiesz, że to ty ją odciąłeś.

Twój umysł zaczyna krzyczeć, przerażony swoim czynem. Oczy zapełniają się słonymi łzami, a usta drżą spazmatycznie, niezdolne do wydobycia jakiegokolwiek sensownego dźwięku.

Upadasz na kolana, puszczając spełniony w swym obowiązku miecz.

Wciąż jeszcze słyszysz ostatnie słowa zabitego, a przez pamięć przesuwają się wszystkie, związane z nim dobre i złe wspomnienia. Wewnętrzny krzyk narasta, w jakiś sposób harmonizując z dziwnie histerycznym, zduszonym płaczem.

- …brawo Izuru…! – zdają się mówić martwe, zimne usta. – Zabiłeś mnie…! Gratuluję…! Nie spodziewałem się tego… Haha…!

Śmiech jest wciąż obecny, czerwień narasta wokół, tworząc przerażające misterium. Nie umiesz się nawet poruszyć. Haori, które zazwyczaj jest śnieżnobiałe i które zazwyczaj nosisz z dumą, jest teraz czerwone i brudne, a ty się nim brzydzisz.

Nie chcesz już nic.

- Wstawaj, Kira. – głos vaizarda dochodzi do ciebie, jak zza gęstej mgły. Nie chcesz go słyszeć. Kręcisz lekko głową, wciąż wpatrując się w oczy zabitego i powtarzając w umyśle wyimaginowane słowa. Nie chcesz już nic.

- Kira, Tousen ucieka! – syczy zdenerwowany vaizard. On też jest splamiony krwią i też drży. Zupełnie jakby zabity lis rzucił na nich jakąś upiorną klątwę.

- Kira, do cholery!

- Poczekaj, Rose-san… proszę…

Rose patrzy na niego uważnym wzrokiem, po czym kładzie drżącą, bladą rękę na ramieniu. Potrząsa nim gwałtownie, chcąc go obudzić z tego przeklętego, chorego transu.

Ale Izuru Kira tego nie chce. Wciąż nie może uwierzyć w to co zrobił. Sięga ręką po mruczący z zadowolenia i satysfakcji miecz, po czym podpierając się nim, powoli wstaje.

- …brawo Izuru…! – śmieje się obcięta głowa, a w szkarłatnych oczach znowu dostrzega znajomy błysk. Reszta ciała topi się we własnej krwi, martwa ręka trzyma luźno umierającą zadziwiająco spokojnie Shinsou.

Wabisuke szepcze pocieszająco, a Rose wciąż trzyma drżącą rękę na jego ramieniu. Acha, więc te gesty mają znaczyć coś w stylu „ nie martw się, będzie dobrze".

Nie będzie dobrze.

- …zabiłeś mnie…! – szepczą oskarżycielsko usta, lecz po chwili znów słyszy ten przenikliwy, cyniczny śmiech

- …nie spodziewałem się tego… Haha…!

- …gratuluję…!

- KIRA!!!

Chrapliwy krzyk Rose skutecznie wypiera z przerażonego umysłu martwy głos i przywraca go nieco do porządku. Izuru mruga załzawionymi oczami i patrzy się wokół, dostrzegając wciąż upiorną czerwień.

- Kira… już po wszystkim. Jego już nie ma. Odpuść sobie. – mówi spokojnie Rose, jakby niczym innym się nie zajmował. – Wracamy. Tousen ucieka.

Izuru kiwa powoli głową, chowając Wabisuke i przecierając oczy. Jednakże, gdy odwracają się, chcąc wrócić na właściwe pole bitwy, widzą na niebie jedynie wielką czarną dziurę, przez którą uciekają pojedyncze sylwetki. Nie są w stanie dostrzec kto to, lecz po sekundzie, może dwóch dociera do nich głośny, wściekły ryk, bez wątpienia należący do Sajina Komamury

- TOUUUSEEEEN, TY SKURWYSYNU!!!

Izuru wzdryga się na dźwięk potężnego, wilczego ryku kapitana i odruchowo zerka przez ramię.

Gin Ichimaru patrzy wciąż na niego tym samym śmiejącym się, czerwonym wzrokiem.


	2. Potocznie zwany sąsiad

**1. Potocznie zwany sąsiad**

_Wyspa targana burzami  
Pory roku takie same  
Kotwicowisko nienamalowane  
I statek bez imienia._

Poranek zaczynał się schematycznie, jak każdy inny, nie wyróżniając się praktycznie niczym, czym mógłby się wyróżnić. Chcąc opisać plastyczne i elegancko, można bez sensu dodać, że wraz ze wschodzącym, bladym słońcem przyszła nieproszona mgła, sadowiąc się wygodnie gdzie popadnie i czekając, aż słońce wstanie na tyle, by móc ją z powrotem wygonić.

No tak, owszem, ale plastyczno-literackie opisywanie słonecznych poranków Seireitei nie należało do skąpego zakresu obowiązków oficera dywizji piątej. Nie.

Do tego skąpego zakresu obowiązków wszystkich oficerów dywizji piątej należało porządkowanie kartoteki Gotei. Na samo wspomnienie mało wdzięcznej roboty, każdy normalnie myślący shinigami zaczynał gwałtownie łapać wszelkie możliwe przeziębienia – byleby tylko uniknąć cholerstwa.

W tym miesiącu kapitan Abarai chcąc uniknąć zbędnych kłótni wewnątrz oddziału, sam drogą losową wybrał dwóch na pierwszy rzut oka, odpowiednich ludzi.

Jak to się zazwyczaj zdarza, popełnił ogromny błąd.

Gdy właśnie to o godzinie szóstej rano oficer Umari powiedział kilka średnio mądrych słów, których z racji ich wulgarnego i bezsensownego brzmienia lepiej nie cytować, druga oficer o powszechnie znanym (i wywołującym nerwicę u kapitan dywizji drugiej) nazwisku, czyli po prostu Urahara, przystanęła z niemałą radością.

W końcu byliby nienormalni, gdyby stwierdzili że kartoteka Seireitei od czasów zakończenia wojny z Aizenem, jest ciekawa.

Słowa Umariego nie brzmiały wcale szczególnie (ani ładnie), pomysł był wręcz prostacki, nieprzemyślany i co najgorsze – po prostu durny. Jednakże w obliczu całonocnej nudy, owa idea wydała się obojgu wręcz genialna.

Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie kapitan Mayuri Kurotsuchi z psychodelicznym uśmiechem na twarzy zamykał po kolei wszystkie wejścia i wyjścia w laboratorium, sprawdzając starannie klatki z hollowami i ciesząc się z nich, niczym myśliwy po udanych łowach. W sumie, miał powód. Jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, następnej nocy będzie mógł nareszcie porządnie i legalnie poeksperymentować na prawdziwych, żywych hollowach, a nie na sztucznych atrapach, które częściej wywoływały w beztroskich pracownikach laboratorium śmiech, nie wyłączając Nemu.

Ano, dywizja dwunasta nie była zjawiskiem normalnym, to fakt.

Podczas, gdy dwaj oficerowie omawiali swój zrodzony z nudy, diabelski plan, a głowa dywizji dwunastej udała się na spoczynek (bo nawet Kurotsuchi zna takie pojęcie jak sen), gdzieś daleko w lasach na granicy Soul Society, pewien oddział oficjalnie rozpoczął swój patrol. Konkretnie, to jedenasty. A jeszcze konkretniej, to pewien młody gniewny oficer, który postanowił odłączyć się od swojej jednostki w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek sensownego środku na nudę.

Tak brzmiała wersja oficjalna.

Nieoficjalna wyglądała odrobinę inaczej. Najpierw należy zaznaczyć, że młody oficer był Kuchikim. Mało tego, Kuchikim z tej głównej linii (choć nikt do tej pory nie uzasadnił jakim cudem, skoro główna linia liczyła zaledwie Byakuyę, głowę rodu i Rukię, jego siostrę. Chyba, że do głównej linii można zaliczyć bliższych kuzynów, wujostwo i ich potomstwo). Czyli szlachta najszlachetniejsza i najwyższa.

I mimo faktu, że jak na Kuchikiego przystało, Kuchikiego nie przypominał w ogóle, a jego maniery niewiele różniły się przykładowo od Madarame Ikkaku, co zazwyczaj zyskiwało w oczach dywizji jedenastej, to był i tak bardzo średnio lubiany.

I młody Kuchiki nie chcąc stracić swojej cierpliwości do danej mu pod opiekę jednostki składających się praktycznie z samych żółtodziobów i Kusajishi Yachiru, która wyruszyła ni to pod jego opieką, ni bez, nakazał przefiltrować podejrzany przez siły wyższe obszar koło Rukongai, a sam wyszedł w głąb lasu w nadziei, że znajdzie coś z listy poszukiwanych, jaką wcisnął im kapitan Zaraki.

Poszukiwani – to znaczy te hollowy, które urwały się z Hueco Mundo i postanowiły zwiedzić ziemię i Seireitei. W tym pierwszym miejscu, radochę z wybijania średnio mądrych pustych, miał Kurosaki oraz towarzysząca mu zawsze i wszędzie Kuchiki Rukia. Tutaj w Soul Society, zaszczyt ten przypadł oddziałowi jedenastemu.

I na jego szczęście, a może nieszczęście, znalazł. Coś. Coś, co przy optymistycznym wejrzeniu można by nazwać średnie z największych. Przy okazji, całkowicie przekraczało jego możliwości bitewne. Ano bo Kuchiki Kurosakim nie był, choćby się starał.

- Cholera – zaklął szlachcic, wyciszając reiatsu i odsuwając się na umowną bezpieczną odległość. Pospiesznie wysłał piekielnego motyla do jednostek Ayasegawy z prośbą o wsparcie, po czym powoli i ostrożnie zaczął zbliżać się do potwora z drugiej strony. W dłoni zabłysł miecz, który długim, ochrypłym westchnięciem objawił swą gotowość do walki. A gdy Kuchiki poczuł na sobie pełen głodu i wściekłości wzrok hollowa, nie myślał więcej i natarł, celując ostrze prosto w głowę.

~*~

- Umari-san, co jak co, ale tej ostatniej kreatury mogliśmy nie wypuszczać.

- Ajć, Urahara, a co zawsze mówił Kuchiki po swoich patrolach?

- Że to najnudniejsza rzecz pod słońcem.

- Otóż to! Nie dostrzegł nigdy chłopak uroków kartoteki Seireitei, to panoszy się nudnymi patrolami… No, to poszliśmy mu na rękę i je skutecznie urozmaiciliśmy. A kapitan Kurotsuchi będzie złyy, oj złyyy…

Zmęczony śmiech oficera rozległ się echem po pustej sali laboratorium. Nieuwolnione hollowy zamruczały nieprzyjemnie.

- Zwali winę na biednego Akon-sana!

- Kto? Kuchiki?

- Mówię przecież. – westchnęła dziewczyna odgarniając długie włosy i wyglądając za małe okienko na zamglony dwór.

- I dobrze – parsknął Umari – to przez niego pół roku błąkałem się z patrolami po wymiarach! Gdyby nie zauważył mnie pewnego razu kapitan Abarai…

- Na miejscu Akon-sana też bym tak zrobiła, gdyby przyszedł do mnie taki mały Umari Heihachiro i potłukł wszystkie próbówki Kurotsuchiego. – mruknęła Urahara, wyłamując palce i ponownie odgarniając włosy. Ano, bo pomysł na nudę traci termin ważności zaraz po wykorzystaniu i dopiero wówczas widzi się skutki, jakie wywołuje. Nie trzeba dodawać, że pozytywne to one w żaden sposób nie są.

- Czepiasz się.

- Skądże, klepię prawdę!

Zapadła cisza. Na krótko.

- Umari-san, przyznaj, że mocno przesadziłeś. Biedny Masanori… może pójdę mu pomóc?

- Kuchiki sobie poradzi! W końcu… no to Kuchiki jest!

- Ale Kuchiki to nie Kurosaki.

I znów zapadła cisza, tym razem negatywna, niezręczna. Uśmiechy już dawno spełzły z twarzy, zamiast nich pojawiło się zmartwienie i poczucie winy. Och, a podobno byli odpowiedzialnymi oficerami piątej dywizji!

Heihachiro machnął nerwowo ręką, po chwili przygryzł wargę, niemo przyznając koleżance rację.

- Noo too coo teraz?

~*~

Masanori Kuchiki był wściekły. Wściekły w każdym możliwym znaczeniu tego słowa. Zresztą, nie bez powodu.

Cholerny patrol. Cholerny hollow. Cholerna rana. Cholerny zanpakutou. Cholerny śmiejący się Madarame.

…cholerny ten, kto śmiał wypuścić pustych.

- A czy z Nori-chanem będzie dobrze? – dopytywała się zmartwiona Yachiru Kusajishi. Kapitan Unohana spokojnym, stoickim głosem uspokajała dziewczynkę, tłumacząc, że chory Nori-chan dojdzie do siebie w oka mgnieniu, bo przecież Nori-chan jest taaaki silny… no i jest przecież Kuchikim od samego Bya-kuna! Uroczo.

- A mogę go odwiedzić? Proooszę…

- Poruczniku Kusajishi, myślę, że jutro Masanori-kun będzie się już lepiej czuł i wtedy będziesz mogła go swobodnie odwiedzić. Dzisiaj musi wypocząć. No, zmykaj już, Zaraki pewnie cię szuka.

Jak nie jej, to szuka Unohany, bo trzeba komuś naskarżyć na podwładnych i powyżalać, khehee. Cały kapitan.

- Szkooda…

Ale mała Yachiru w żadnym wypadku nie była cholerna. Traktował ją nawet trochę, jak młodszą siostrę, taka fajna i śmieszna.

Masanori odetchnął z ulgą, że mimo wszystko nie wpuszczono jej tu. Po prostu nienawidził, gdy oglądano go w tak okropnym stanie.

…ani po tym, co zrobił. Głupi głupek.

Wtem rozległ się cichy szczęk otwieranych drzwi i do ciemnej salki wsunęła się bezszelestnie jedna z medyczek, która przez jedną głupią chwilę, bardziej przypominała ulotne, anielskie zjawisko aniżeli lekarza. Zamrugał, chcąc wybić sobie z głowy ten durny obraz, rodem z kolorowych baśni Yachiru. Dziewczyna odgarnęła jasny kosmyk włosów i spojrzała na niego przenikliwymi zielonymi oczami.

Masanori skrzywił się i odwrócił wzrok, żałując całego minionego dnia i klnąc na czym świat stoi.

- Narozrabiałeś. – mruknęła dziewczyna, siadając koło niego na łóżku i odkręcając buteleczkę z lekarstwem i przygotowując jakieś zioła, zapewne mające mu pomóc.

- No patrz, Ukitake, możesz sobie teraz na mnie swobodnie popraktykować – prychnął Kuchiki, patrząc z obrzydzeniem na lekarstwo, które swoim zapachem przywoływały wszystkie najgorsze skojarzenia.

- Uważaj, Masanori. – westchnęła spokojnym głosem, mieszając coś w miseczce i wręczając mu ją. – Wypij to, będzie ci lepiej.

- Słuchasz mnie?!

- Masanori, czy mam ci to sama podać?

I weź tu gadaj z taką Ukitake, posiadającą własny tok myślenia i mówienia, a przy okazji nieźle naśladującą Unohanę? Cóż, Masanori Kuchiki miał to szczęście, że odkąd pojawił się na tym świecie, takie osoby otaczały go nieustannie, traktując jak średnio zrównoważonego osobnika w fazie buntu najwyższego.

Ostatecznie łyknął to lekarstwo, mając nadzieję, że nie poleży tutaj zbyt długo.

- Jeśli nie będziesz się denerwował i nigdzie ruszał, wyjdziesz nawet jutro wieczorem.

- Wystarczy, że wyjdziesz, Ukitake, a będę spokojny. Już dostałem opieprz od kapitana, od Madarame… więc nie dobijaj mnie z łaski swojej… Kaori.

- Dziękuję, za zwrócenie się do mnie po imieniu. Ale nie dziw się za kapitana, że miał ci wszystko za złe. Nie za mądre jest, że odłączyłeś się od jednostki i wyruszyłeś na samotne łowy. To jedna część twojej winy. Pozostała w należy do Urahary Yukichi i Umariego Heihachiro.

Drgnął na dźwięk znajomych nazwisk i spojrzał zaskoczonym wzrokiem na dziewczynę. W tej chwili poczuł, jak dosłownie zalewa go fala czystej wściekłości. No tak, jasna cholera, przecież mógł się tego wszystkiego domyślić! Tylko wiecznie znudzony Umari i za bardzo pomysłowa Urahara mogli wpaść na coś tak durnego i nieodpowiedzialnego!

Aż nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

- Skąd to wiesz?

- Widziałam dziś Shihouin Yoruichi, jak rozmawiała z Yukichi. Nie wiem, która była bardziej wściekła, matka, czy córka. Ale z ich rozmowy wywnioskowałam, że hollowy kapitana Kurotsuchiego przedostały się na ziemię i mają tam niezły problem. Yukichi twierdzi uparcie, że to była idea Umariego.

- Zabiję jak psa.

- Umariego?

- Oboje!

Aż nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

~*~

Piekielny motyl osiadł łagodnie na zakurzonym biurku i spokojnym, rzeczowym głosem Unohany Retsu przekazywał wiadomość, która to sprawiła, że Kira Izuru odłożył pióro, a Hisagi Shuuhei pierwszy raz od wielu dni, zaczął się bezczelnie śmiać. Po zostawieniu nowiny, motyl ulotnił się, zanikając we wszechobecnym kurzu i blasku słońca. Izuru westchnął, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Najpierw ta pobudka nad ranem, zrobiona przez hałasujący w całym Seireitei oddział jedenasty, teraz to.

- To chyba przez te dzieciaki od Abaraia. – powiedział przez śmiech Hisagi, starając się jakoś opanować, bo w końcu kapitanowi nie wypada żartować sobie z takich rzeczy.

Kira pokiwał smętnie głową, patrząc w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą siedział motyl.

- Słyszałeś, Hisagi-san – mruknął zmęczonym głosem bez specjalnego entuzjazmu. – dywizje trzecia i dziewiąta mają zrobić z tym porządek. W Hueco Mundo. Tak wiem, też mi się nie chce.

- Thyhy… pocieszyć cię?

- Nie.

- Dobrze, że nie skoczyli numerek wyżej i nie wysyłają Matsu…

- Cieszę się z tego tak samo, jak ty, Hisagi-san.

~*~

Umari Heihachiro powinien wrócić do jednostek patrolowych pomiędzy wymiarami, tam przynajmniej mógł się spokojnie wyszaleć. W Seireitei po prostu się nudził, mimo zaszczytu pełnienia dość odpowiedzialnego stanowiska trzeciego oficera. Eh.

Chaotyczne przemyślenia o minionym dniu, przerywał szybki, głośny tupot stóp, nerwowe nawoływania i rozedrgane reiatsu członków dywizji trzeciej. Jakoś tak się szczęśliwie trafiło, że dostała mieszkanie dokładnie obok kwater owego oddziału.

No tak, pewnie otrzymali rozkaz zrobienia z tym bałaganem porządku. Ehh!

Była zła. Wściekła. Pomijając gniew matki, która, jak to miała w zwyczaju, o wszystkich wydarzeniach dowiadywała się natychmiast i stawiała wszystkich na nogi.

Ale tym razem matka miała świętą rację. Yukichi wiedziała to, ale konsekwencje głupich czynów z reguły widzi się po fakcie. Tak, żałowała tego wszystkiego.

I tylko minuty oddzielały ją od rozmowy z Yamamoto.

- Urahara, wiem, że tam jesteś.

Zegar tyka, tik… tak…

- Urahara, twoje reiatsu czuć na kilometr.

A niech to, tyka w rytm jednostajnego głosu kapitana Kiry. Zlewają się w jeden dźwięk, tworząc cudaczny duet, na który nie sposób nie zwrócić uwagi. Śmieszne.

Drzwi rozwarły się cicho, wpuszczając do środka snop światła. Twarz kapitana, jak zwykle nie wyrażała zbędnych emocji, no może po za zrezygnowaniem i lekkim znudzeniem. Cóż.

Ano bo kapitan Kira był między innymi sąsiadem. Takim, od którego w razie potrzeby można było pożyczyć sól bądź cukier, i który zawsze uprzejmie ochrzaniał, żeby nie hałasować nad ranem ze znajomymi z dywizji jedenastej, bo ludzie chcą spać.

Był istnym cudakiem. Znaczy, zaczynał nim być, kiedy zakładał haori i szedł do pracy. Przedtem był całkiem miły i uprzejmy, a nawet zabawny. Nie, żeby Yukichi zawierała z nim bliższą znajomość, ale wyniesiona z domu grzeczność, nakazywała, żeby chociaż z nim czasami porozmawiać, zwłaszcza, że kapitan Kira całym sobą wręcz prosił o jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie ze strony innych. A sęk w tym, że ci „inni" nie zawsze tą niemą, zasłoniętą prośbę widzieli.

Yukichi rozpoznała to już przy pierwszej rozmowie. Nie wiedziała jak, ale wyraźnie czuła.

Kapitan Kira był przygnębiony.

- Czy jeśli powiem, jak bardzo mi przykro i jak strasznie mi głupio…

- To i tak niczego nie zmieni. Zachowaliście się jak totalne szczeniaki. Ruszaj się, idziesz ze mną do Hueco Mundo.

Dziewczyna uniosła brwi w geście zdziwienia, a przepraszający uśmiech powoli zrzedł. Tak, kapitan Kira był jedną z najdziwniejszych osób (po za Kisuke, ale to już zupełnie inna kategoria), jakie miała okazję poznać. Pomijając jego dwie maski, jedną zakładaną razem z haori, a drugą w domu, to Kira był… cichy. Ponury. Najczęściej niezadowolony. No i te oczy, które przywodziły na myśl wzburzone morze.

Mieszanka niesamowita. Cudaczna.

Tyle, że Yukichi znała go tak naprawdę bardzo słabo. Bo tak naprawdę do Kiry dotrzeć było trudno. A jej nie zależało zbytnio na zacieśnieniu więzi. Taka zwyczajna sąsiedzka znajomość.

Dlatego też Yukichi wiele razy zdawało się, że sporo cech zwyczajnie dopisuje, by mieć dokładniejszy i pewny obraz kapitana.

Gdzieś musiała się mylić.

- Do Hueco Mundo? Z tobą? – powtórzyła niezbyt mądrze, podnosząc się z łóżka i odruchowo odgarniając kosmyk włosów.

- Oczywiście! Myślisz, że gdzie trafiają wszystkie hollowy Kurotsuchiego?

- Do świata żywych chyba.

- Też. Ale wedle słów patrolu z oddziału siódmego, w Hueco Mundo mamy niezłe nasilenie całkiem niegłupich arrancarów, które, pal licho, prawdopodobnie mają kontakt z Tousenem i zbierają jakąś kolejną armię hollowów. A Hisagi-san jak o tym usłyszał, to się bardzo przejął.

- Ale… po co mi to mówisz kapitanie?

Sztorm w oczach Kiry nieco przygasł, a w świetle zachodzącego słońca włosy wydały się nagle jakieś takie bez koloru. Jak u ducha.

- Żebyś zdała sobie sprawę, że to dość poważna sprawa, której twoje pokolenie nigdy do końca nie zrozumie. Acha i czuj się wyróżniona, bo jak mniemam, Umari pewnie zaszył się gdzieś i wznosi modły do wszystkich bóstw świata, żeby nie dopadł go Abarai-kun.

- Aa… kapitan Abarai o tym wie tak w ogóle?

- Hm, jakoś nikt nie kwapi się powiedzieć mu, że to wasza sprawka. O, słuchaj, mam genialny pomysł. Sama mu o tym powiesz.

- Że jak?!

- No to w takim razie idziesz z moim oddziałem do Hueco Mundo i starasz się udowodnić, że naprawdę jest ci przykro i głupio. No i popatrz, Abarai-kun już nigdy więcej nie wciśnie ci kartoteki Seireitei. Mądre, nie?

Z nadmiaru tej inteligencji, aż się zaczęło przelewać.

Powtarzając (do znudzenia, ale czasem trzeba), kapitan Kira był dziwnym człowiekiem i posiadał tok myślenia jeszcze cudaczniejszy niż Kaori Ukitake, a warto wiedzieć, że ta medyczka swoimi argumentami potrafiła zaskoczyć nawet oficerów Zarakiego. Izuru Kira postawił dziwne ultimatum, które nijak wiadomo, jak wypełnić. Na zdrowo myślący rozum, należało pokiwać głową i zgodzić się na Hueco Mundo, a Umariemu zostawić gniew kapitana Abaraia. A wobec kapitana Kiry musiała okazać szacunek i respekt, choćby nie wiadomo, jak inny był od całej reszty.

A może po prostu słabo go znała.

- A dlaczego ci zależy, kapitanie?

Wzrok gniewnego na ułamek sekundy wyraził rozbawienie.

- Mszczę się za dzisiejszą pobudkę.

Ach tak.

- Szósta nad ranem!

~*~

_W momencie obecnym Izuru Kira nie należy do osób szczęśliwych i jest to widoczne, dla tych, którzy w jakiś sposób spędzają z nim czas. Wliczając w to Renjiego Abaraia, Shuuheia Hisagiego, Momo Hinamori, wiecznie roześmianą sąsiadkę Yukichi Uraharę oraz mieszkającego na ziemi niby-psychologa, vaizarda, jest tych osób pięcioro. _

_Ale Izuru Kira w żaden sposób nie umie znaleźć się w nowych warunkach. Ani jako shinigami, ani tym bardziej jako kapitan._

_Ani jako morderca._

- …brawo, Izuru!

_Sny. Upiorne, czarno-czerwone sny, trupi, martwy uśmiech, ostatnie uderzenia serca i bezbarwne łzy Rangiku Matsumoto, w których tonęło wszystko inne. Koszmary. Wciąż żyjące. Nie chcące umrzeć._

_Śmieszne._

_Jakże chciał, żeby umarły tak łatwo, jak Ichimaru Gin._


	3. Niegościnne wyspy

**2. Niegościnne wyspy**

_Morze bez brzegu dla wygnanego po cichu  
Rozpala latarnię morską, światłem na krańcu świata  
Pokazując oświetloną drogę nadziei w ich sercach  
Tych, podróżujących w stronę domu z daleka._

Kisuke Urahara powinien dostać medal, za sam fakt, iż jest ojcem swojej córki. Zaś Yoruichi Shihouin powinna otrzymać aż dwa, gdyż wiadomo, że to matki zawsze mają więcej roboty przy swoich dzieciach. A w dodatku pozostałości klanu Shihouin miały sporo do powiedzenia odnośnie potomka byłej głowy rodu. Na całe szczęście, zdanie pozostałości rodu zostały przez Yoruichi odesłane w przysłowiową cholerę.

Ano bo mała Yukichi była dzieckiem zaliczanym do kategorii „trudne", chociaż w jej przypadku było to słowo śmiesznie małe. Dziecko ów było bowiem chorobliwie ciekawe wszystkiego, co je otacza, a żeby skomplikować rodzicom życie, na samej ciekawości nie kończyło. Nigdy.

No i mniej więcej w ten sposób, właśnie przez ciekawość, trafiła do Soul Society.

Pokolenie Yukichi nazywane żartobliwie „powojennym" nie miało większego wyobrażenia o Aizenie, czy może zbiegłym Tousenie. Ten ostatni po prostu nie istniał w ich wyobraźni i nie do końca rozumieli strach kapitanów i starszych poruczników. Jedynym wyjątkiem w regule był oddział jedenasty.

Można śmiało rzec, że młodzi żyli beztrosko, ciesząc się codziennymi, małostkowymi sprawami.

~*~

Cierpliwość szlachty wbrew pozorom szybko się kończy.

- Moogę już wyyyjść?

Przeważnie.

- Wieczorem.

- Ale chcę zabić Uraharę.

- Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe.

- Czemu?! – burknął Masanori Kuchiki, zmieniając jęcząco-błagalny ton na oburzone, psie warczenie. Kaori Ukitake westchnęła z dezaprobatą i podeszła do drzwi, mając serdecznie dosyć jęków kolegi. A na korytarzu był wystarczająco niecodzienny ruch, by mogła pójść i wypytać przełożonych o jego przyczynę.

- Ej, Ukitake, ale nie uciekaj jeszcze! – burknął ponownie Masanori, podnosząc się na rękach i klnąc na ciasno owinięte bandaże na brzuchu.

- Wrócę, zanim zdążysz zatęsknić. Pójdę do kapitan Unohany, zapytać, co tu się dzieje. – odpowiedziała spokojnie Kaori, wyglądając za drzwi.

- Co tu się pytać, przywieźli rannych i tyle!

- Tylko skąd?

- Z patrolu chyba, nie?

- Obecnie patrol jest w Hueco Mundo. Jeśli stamtąd, to coś poważnego musiało się stać.

Masanori zmarszczył brwi i podrapał się po głowie, która po ostatniej wizycie Yachiru przypominała wysypisko spinek, kokardek i innych gumek, i czego za żadną cholerę nie mógł się pozbyć. Kaori zachowała się wspaniałomyślnie i siedziała tu z nim od godziny, wyjmując to cholerstwo z zaplątanych włosów. Po tym wszystkim Masanori po prostu je zetnie i będzie święty spokój.

- Hueco Mundo? A to z jakiej racji? – zainteresował się.

- Dzisiaj w nocy przyszła tutaj Urahara-san i poinformowała nas o wszystkim. Wspominała mi, że kapitan Kira zdenerwował się na nią i przymusił do misji z jego oddziałem. A Umari-san został, delikatnie mówiąc, znaleziony przez kapitana Abaraia i....

- Haha! Co z nim?

- W tym momencie Urahara-san nie chciała już mówić.

Kapitan Abarai kiedy chciał, był bardzo dobrym i mądrym człowiekiem. Powinno mu się dać po kilka medali i dawać w podręcznikach jako wzór do naśladowania. Zaś kapitan Kira… tutaj się pojawiał problem, bo w zasadzie patrol z innym oddziałem w tak atrakcyjnym i zasobnym w hollowy miejscu, jakim było Hueco Mundo, nie był żadną karą.

- Urahara-san powiedziała też, że chciała cię przeprosić za wszystko, ale akurat spałeś, więc przełożyła to na czas po misji. – poinformowała spokojnie Kaori i nie czekając na odpowiedź, wyszła.

Masanori parsknął ironicznym śmiechem i zerknął tęsknie za okno. Dzień, jak każdy. Słońce świeciło radośnie, prawie że oślepiając, z podwórka kwater medycznych dochodził zgiełk, a gdzieś tam daleko, oficer Ayasegawa zapewnie wykłócał się z Ikkaku-san o mniej lub bardziej ważną rzecz. Ehh. A kapitan Zaraki zapewnie pisał wniosek o przeniesienie Kuchikiego do innej dywizji.

To ostatnie sprawiło, że Masanoriemu zrobiło się niedobrze w brzuchu i miał wrażenie, że od nadmiaru nerwów pękają mu szwy. Cholera.

Mimo wszystko, do tej niewdzięcznej, wojowniczej, dzikiej, psychodelicznej dywizji jedenastej się przyzwyczaił i nie zamieniłby na żadną inną.

W tamtym momencie był gotów naprawdę zabić Uraharę.

~*~

Jakieś dwanaście godzin wcześniej, Yukichi wychodziła z kliniki, po nieudanej próbie przeproszenia Masanoriego za swoje czyny. Co prawda mina Kaori Ukitake nie mówiła, żeby tamten specjalnie cierpiał (chociaż w sumie mina medyczki rzadko co wyrażała), ale Yukichi bez podpowiedzi wiedziała, że za swoją nieudolną próbę powstrzymania kreatur z laboratorium, Kuchiki może zostać przeniesiony do innej dywizji, a nawet do jednostki patrolowej. A mimo wszystkich przeciwności, on tego na pewno nie chciał.

Ehh.

- Gotowa?

Na balkonie kwater oddziału trzeciego, niespodziewanie wyrósł przed nią Kira Izuru, mierząc ją tym swoim przenikliwym wzrokiem. W świetle zachmurzonego księżyca i w starym haori, naprawdę przypominał ducha.

Yukichi uśmiechnęła się niemrawo.

- Raczej tak. Proszę tak na mnie nie patrzyć, kapitanie.

Sztorm w oczach Kiry przygasł.

- Jak?

- Jakbym co najmniej kogoś zabiła.

Wyobraźnia bywa intrygująca i równie irytująca. Sztorm na nowo się pojawił, kłócąc się z brudnym błękitem nieba. Wzrok rzeczywiście wiele mówi… na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, iż powiedziała coś, co wyraźnie go dotyczy.

Nie… to tylko wyobraźnia, a tą miała aż nazbyt bujną.

- Kiedy kogoś zabijesz, będziesz wiedziała. Teraz to ciebie nie dotyczy. – powiedział niespodziewanie kapitan ponurym głosem, ani trochę nie przypominającym tego, którego znała. Yukichi przygryzła wargi, nie wiedząc specjalnie, jak się zachować. Jak długo mieszkała tutaj, żaden z kapitanów nie zdobywał się na takie wyznania. Jeśli można to tak nazwać.

Wyczuła, jak bladozłote reiatsu Kiry, drga nieznacznie, po czym zamiera. Kapitan otrząsnął się i ponownie zmierzył dziewczynę swoim wzrokiem.

- Bądź za dziesięć minut koło czwartej bramy senkai, tej niedaleko domów klanu Fon. – powiedział szybko, po czym oddalił się w sobie wiadomym kierunku.

Yukichi pierwszy raz, odkąd go znała, odniosła wrażenie, że te haori z trójką na plecach tak naprawdę nie powinno się znajdować w posiadaniu Izuru Kiry.

~*~

Gdy Yukichi pierwszy raz rozmawiała z kapitanem Kirą, stwierdziła, że coś w nim nie tak. Toteż postanowiła wypytać taktownie o to „coś" swoją porucznik, która przecież była bliską przyjaciółką kapitana. Momo Hinamori niechętnie opowiedziała jej parę rzeczy, jednak wiele pominęła, dając dziewczynie dość koślawy zarys Izuru.

No, ale wiedziała jedno.

Izuru Kira był kiedyś inny. Inny niż teraz. Coś się stało i nastąpiła w nim nieprawdopodobna zmiana. Ten Kira, którego znała, nie był tym Kirą, którego powinna znać. Oczywiste prawdy, które ciężko zrozumieć, nie myśląc o nich chociaż przez chwilę.

Dobrze, ale skoro już wiedziała, że coś się stało, to teraz należało zadać pytanie: co?

- Porucznik Hinamori, więc co się takiego stało?

- Hm. Zimowa ofensywa. Wybacz, Urahara-san, naprawdę muszę ci to opowiadać? – mruknęła tamta z przepraszającym uśmiechem i smutnym blaskiem w oczach.

Ostatecznie Momo Hinamori nie udzieliła jej dobrej odpowiedzi, więc Yukichi nie wytrzymała i odwiedziła swoją rodzinę na ziemi. W przeciwieństwie do niechętnej porucznik, Kisuke prawie że z uśmiechem opowiedział przebieg bitwy, nie wzbogacając jednak wiedzy córki o to, czego szukała. No dobrze, powiedział coś istotnego.

- A Ichimaru Gin?

Kisuke uśmiechnął się delikatnie, jakby coś mu się przypomniało.

- Niee wiem.

- Jak to nie wiesz? Tato, byłeś tam!

- Ale ja na boku stałem i obserwowałem działania. A co ty chcesz konkretnie wiedzieć? Bo ja widzisz, jestem dość ograniczoną encyklopedią…

- Oj tato, co się z nim działo i dlaczego tak mało się o nim mówi?

Kisuke westchnął głęboko, patrząc z nadzieją na stojącego na drugim końcu pokoju Tessaia, który udawał, że nic a nic nie słyszy.

- No dobrze. Widzisz, Yuki-chan, gdy pojawili się vaizardzi, kapitan Kira odważył się zaatakować Ichimaru. Po paru minutach dołączył się do niego Rose. No i cała trójka gdzieś zniknęła za budynkami, a jedynym dowodem ich obecności było wzburzone reiatsu. Ale nie było to zbytnio istotne, bo mieliśmy na głowie arrancary, Aizena i Tousena. Chwilowy brak Ichimaru dobrze nam zrobił.

- Dobrze, dobrze, wiem, jak to dalej poszło. Ale co z Ichimaru?

- Po walce Kira i Rose wrócili, oboje chyba w czymś z rodzaju transu, czy szoku. Kira wszędzie widział krew, a Rose nie powiedział nic. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, który z nich zabił Ichimaru. Jedyną wskazówką naprowadzającą była odcięta głowa Ichimaru, którą nieliczni uznali za jakiś dowód. Ale tak to prawie nikt nie dociekał, bo wszyscy się cieszyli, że Ichimaru nie żyje. Znaczy… cieszyli się, do czasu.

- Do czasu…?

- Ano bo ciało Ichimaru zobaczyła Matsumoto Rangiku.

~*~

_Aż dziw, że tak tu spokojnie. Nie powinno tu być takiej ciszy. Nie tutaj. Nie w piekle._

_Piekło kojarzyło się raczej negatywnie, miało kolor wściekle czerwony, wypełnione było krzykiem, bólem i niemożnością umierania. Piekło było jak Gin Ichimaru._

_Więc czemu Hueco Mundo zasługiwało na tą nazwę? Przecież nie było Ginem Ichimaru._

- Kira, chodź tutaj, wysyłamy jednostkę, lepiej, żebyś przy tym był.

- Ano, kapitanie, podejdź tutaj.

Nie powinno się tyle myśleć, fakt. Lepiej mówić, nawet jeśli już mówienie nie ma większego sensu. Ujmując prościej, czasem nie chciał już żyć w tej rzeczywistości. Może następna będzie lepsza.

- Kapitanie?

- Jestem, słucham was?

Hisagi parsknął krótkim śmiechem i rozejrzał się po zebranych shinigamich. Istotnie, mózgiem w każdej operacji pomiędzy tymi dwoma oddziałami był Shuuhei, myślący na pewno o wiele trzeźwiej niż Kira.

Izuru był do czego innego, do czego nie nadawał się Hisagi.

Wysłuchał spokojnie propozycji przyjaciela i równie spokojnie na nią przystał, wiedząc, że Shuuhei w tej kwestii będzie wiedział lepiej. Młodą Uraharę na razie zostawili w spokoju, mimo jej sprzeciwów, że przecież może się przydać i w ogóle, że skoro już jest pod przymusem, to powinna działać.

Aż chciał, żeby się przymknęła na jakiś czas.

Tak, nie miał kompletnie humoru i nie krył się specjalnie z tym.

- Możemy pogadać? – spytał po wspólnej naradzie Hisagi, gdy wybrane jednostki wyruszyły na zwiad, a pozostała część patrolu zajęła się kolacją.

- Słucham.

- Może wybrałbyś się na terapię do Unohany, albo coś w tym stylu? Wziął urlop i zrobił ze sobą porządek? Przestał się użalać nad sobą? Wnerwiasz tym niesamowicie i to ostro. Nie wiesz nawet jak.

- Przejdziesz do rzeczy?

- Porozmawiaj z Rangiku… Nie, nie przerywaj mi. Mam zaiste bardzo dobrą wiadomość. Powiedziano mi przed misją, że jeśli nie odezwiemy się za dwadzieścia godzin, przybędzie do nas oddział dziesiąty. Cieszysz się, nie?

- Bardzo.

- I tyle? Skomentuj to chociaż, jakkolwiek!

- Po jaką cholerę zostałem kapitanem?

Hisagi schował twarz w dłoniach, usiłując nie stracić cierpliwości. Istotnie, rozmowa z dowódcą oddziału trzeciego ostatnimi czasy wymagała opanowania i przemyślenia każdej wypowiedzi.

Ano. Izuru Kira zrobił się złośliwy.

- Bo dawno temu obiecałeś, że zabijesz Ichimaru.

- Błąd młodości.

Izuru Kira zrobił się nie do wytrzymania. I nie chciał dać sobie pomóc. Hisagi powoli rozumiał zasłyszane kiedyś słowo od kapitan Soi Fon, że Kira jest cholernie upierdliwym wrzodem na zdrowym ciele Gotei. Miała kobieta rację.

- I co? Resztę czasu w zaświatach będziesz spędzał na żałowaniu tego wszystkiego? Że zabiłeś Ichimaru? Że Rangiku od tamtej pory siwieje i gardzi tobą? Było minęło. Tak ciężko porozmawiać z nią i się pogodzić? A o lisie zapomnieć?

- Hisagi-san, przyznaj się – zaczął Kira, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała niebezpiecznie groźna nuta – nie ma takiej siły, żebyś zabił Tousena, prawda?

Zaraz skłócą się na amen.

~*~

Nie potrafiła zasnąć. Po wysłuchaniu tej ostrej wymiany zdań pomiędzy kapitanami, po prostu nie umiała. Pierwszy raz w życiu, pożałowała, że podsłuchała czyjąś rozmowę. Dziwne.

Nie wiedziała, czy czuć się wstrząśniętym (bo przecież niczego nowego się zbytnio nie dowiedziała), czy po prostu ton głosy Kiry tak działał.

Bo przecież…

…nikt się tak nie zachowuje, tak nie wyraża i nie spogląda na wszystko tak zrezygnowanym wzrokiem. Nikt tak nie zaniedbuje siebie i nie roztrząsa na cząsteczki pierwsze tamtych wydarzeń! Nikt – oprócz Izuru Kiry.

I to było najgłupsze zachowanie, z jakim Urahara Yukichi miała okazję się zetknąć. Nie mogła pojąć, jak można tak żyć. Ale nie wiedziała też dokładnie, czy ma prawo wieszać psy pod adresem Kiry, przecież tak naprawdę nie znała całej prawdy. Coś tu było. Jakiś drobny szczegół, o którym ojciec nie wspomniał, może nie chciał.

Ważny był fakt, że porucznik Matsumoto na widok martwego ciała Ichimaru wpadła w stan, który ciężko jakkolwiek nazwać, a jeszcze trudniej opisać. Ano bo Rangiku Matsumoto mimo okrutnej zdrady swojego kochanka zdawała się nie chcieć żadnej zemsty. Żadnej śmierci. Żadnej odciętej głowy Ichimaru Gina.

No dobrze.

Dlatego Kira tak bardzo żałuje swego czynu?

…chyba nie do końca.

Nie zasnęła tej nocy, wciąż intensywnie myśląc nad tym wszystkim i znajdując się wciąż w punkcie wyjścia. Brak istotnego szczegółu był naprawdę irytujący. Obserwowała w milczeniu wschodzące słońce i rozstępujące się przed jego blaskiem jasne, rude chmury. Pustynia na ładne paręnaście minut przybrała barwę chmur, przywracając martwemu krajobrazowi jakiś element życia. O.. jej.

Gdzie jest te piekło, hordy krwiożerczych hollowów i zdziczałych arrancarów, o których opowiadał Umari-san?

- Dzień dobry.

- A dzień dobry! Ładny wschód, prawda?

Kira Izuru spojrzał na nią zaskoczonym wzrokiem, którego (może i dobrze) nie zobaczyła. Ano, rzadko kto się tak radośnie do niego odzywał. Pora na małą odmianę, heh.

- Jak każdy inny.

- Podobno Hueco Mundo jest szarą pustynią, bez żadnego życia i wysysa wszelką radość z człowieka. Ludzie nazywają je piekłem. – powiedziała z ironią Yukichi – Właśnie widzę. Ładne te piekło.

- Jesteś tu pierwszy raz. – stwierdził Kira, rozglądając się wokół i nasłuchując reiatsu jednostek patrolowych. Wyczuwał je, były dość spokojne. To dobrze.

- Jakoś nie miałam okazji. Głównie siedzę przy papierach, mam patrole na granicach i czasem wyskoczę na ziemię.

- Nie czasem, tylko często. – poprawił kapitan. Poczuwszy na sobie lekko zdziwiony wzrok dziewczyny na sobie, dodał z ironią – Cicha to ty nie jesteś, gdy wymykasz się w nocy do bramy senkai. Jedyne, co mnie ciekawi, to w jaki sposób omijasz strażników.

- Eh, mam swoje sposoby. – odpowiedziała Yukichi, czując w tym tonie coś niedobrego.

- Powinienem to zgłosić kapitanowi Komamurze. – westchnął kapitan. Po chwili miał dodać coś jeszcze, gdy pośród uspokojonych ośrodków reiatsu jednostek patrolowych, wyczuł nagłe wzburzenie. Zanim zdążył przyjąć to do świadomości, pojawił się… obcy, okrutnie ogromny strach.

I pustkę. Nicość.

Pozory, nic nie zaszło, absolutnie.

- …cholera jasna, czuliście to? – usłyszał za sobą zdenerwowany głos Hisagiego, który zerwał się prosto ze snu, także wyczuwając anomalię.

- O matko… - mruknęła Yukichi, wstając i zerkając w stronę nagłego wzburzenia. Jakoś tak poprzednie pozytywne określenia rzucone pod adresem Hueco Mundo nabrały cynicznego znaczenia.

- Masz swoje ładne piekło, Urahara. – burknął Kira, wstając. – Dobrze, idziemy zobaczyć, co tam zaszło. Hisagi-san, zostań tutaj. Urahara, masz okazję działać.

Wedle pewnego powiedzenia, nigdy nie wiesz rano, co się stanie pod wieczór.

~*~

- Ukitake Kaori, a mogę wyjść zobaczyć co się tam dzieje, do jasnej cholery?!

- Nie jestem twoim lekarzem, Masanori, toteż nie mogę ci na to pozwolić.

- Cholera jaśnista...

Cierpliwość jest niesamowicie rzadką i średnio pożądaną cechą u członków oddziału jedenastego. Nic dziwnego, że taki Masanori nie posiadał jej zbyt wiele.

Za to dywizja czwarta mogła swoim nakładem opanowania mogła obdzielić całe Gotei, czego przykładem była chociażby Kaori, która wiedziona nadopiekuńczym instynktem medyczki była najczęstszym gościem młodego Kuchikiego.

- Dowiedz się chociaż, co się tam wyprawia! Kto umarł, a kto żyje?

- Jeśli nie będziesz ponawiał swoich bezsensownych próśb, mam zamiar pójść i zobaczyć, czy wszyscy cali i zdrowi, i czy nie poumierali.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź ze strony kolegi, wyszła i skierowała się do gabinetu Unohany, gdzie zamiast niej, zastała zagubionego w dokumentach i lekach Hanatarou.

- Yamada-kun, wiesz może gdzie jest kapitan Unohana?

- Musisz jej poszukać… ale wiesz, nie radziłbym. – odpowiedział z przepraszającym uśmiechem. Kaori zmarszczyła jasne brwi i obejrzała się na pusty korytarz. W drugiej części budynku wyczuwała tak skłócone reiatsu, że nie była w stanie ocenić, czyje jest czyje.

- Aż tak źle się tam wydarzyło…?

- Widzisz, cztery godziny temu wysłano mnie do Hueco Mundo, wiesz, jako pomoc medyczna. – uśmiechnął się delikatnie, jakby sama myśl o tym sprawiła mu przyjemność. – Kapitan Kira i kapitan Hisagi odkryli świeży ślad po Tousenie. A wraz z nim oddział złożony z hollowów i arrancarów. Dywizja trzecia strasznie na tym wycierpiała, a kapitan o mały włos… ehh.

- Żartujesz. – mruknęła z niedowierzaniem Kaori. Cherlawy medyk uśmiechnął się znów, przecierając dłonią spocone czoło i podnosząc ostatni dokument z podłogi.

- Kapitana Kirę na całe szczęście ktoś osłonił, ale ten ktoś jest poważnie ranny.

- Ach.

- No i przybycie dywizji dziesiątej namieszało trochę.

- Domyślam się.

- Kapitan Hisagi i kapitan Hitsugaya zostali na patrolu, a całą dywizję trzecią odwołano.

- Biedny kapitan Kira, wyobrażam sobie, jak musi się czuć. – westchnęła Kaori, przejmując od kolegi część leków i podążając za nim w kierunku sali operacyjnej.

- Kira jest wściekły na cały świat. Porucznik Kotetsu się nim póki co zajmuje, lepiej się nie zbliżać.

Rzeczywiście.

- Czuję to. A… wiesz może co z oficer Uraharą z piątego oddziału?

Hanatarou spojrzał na nią zaskoczonym wzrokiem.

- Nie mów mi… córka Yoruichi Shihouin-sama? Ta, o której huczy od dwóch dni?

- Tak, to ona. Wiesz, czy wróciła?

- Kaori-san… nie przeraź się, ale z tego, co zobaczyłem, to… to chyba o jej życie walczy kapitan Unohana.

Kaori Ukitake nie przeraziła się ani trochę, nie wypuściła z rąk żadnych rzeczy, nie zrobiła wielkich oczu, nie rozpłakała się… innymi słowy, nie zrobiła żadnej oczekiwanej przez medyka reakcji.

Kaori Ukitake zmarszczyła brwi i uśmiechnęła się wyrozumiale.

- To takie przewidywalne i schematyczne… - mruknęła wyraźnie rozbawiona, nie przejmując się wcale faktem, że jej przyjaciółka może nie przeżyć tej operacji. Cóż, takie zachowanie z reguły wynika z wiary w umiejętności pani Retsu.

- Słucham?

- Urahara-san ma skłonności do stałego, irytującego osłaniania towarzysza na polu bitwy. Przydatny nawyk, ale nieprzyjemny dla osłanianego i osłaniającego.

- Nie rozumiem, tego, to jest odważne i bohaterskie!

- Ale zrozum, ona nie jest Kurosakim Ichigo, żeby wszystkich bezustannie ratować. Po za tym, jak sam widzisz, Yamada-kun, to jej robi więcej szkody niż pożytku.

Dotarli w końcu pod salę operacyjną, przekazując potrzebne leki. W sali na drugim końcu korytarza, usłyszeli rozmowę. Spokojny, rzeczowy głos Isane Kotetsu i rozeźlony syk Izuru Kiry. A właściwie, to można by i to kłótnią nazwać, bo ton obojga nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych.

- Obyś nie miała racji, Kaori-san – mruknął cicho Yamada-kun, wsuwając się niezauważalnie na salę operacyjną. Dziewczyna została na swoim stanowisku, patrząc w kierunku rozmowy przełożonych i usiłując dyskretnie uchwycić chociaż pojedyncze słowa.

- …zdziwaczałeś okropnie, Kira.

- Następna się znalazła! Proszę, co jeszcze usłyszę?

- Uspokój się i daj sobie pomóc. To nie jest śmieszne, mówię poważnie. Nie możesz być takim kapitanem. Chcesz, by Yamamoto żałował swojej decyzji?

- Tak, chcę!

Kaori uniosła brwi w górę, wyciszyła reiatsu i schowała się za zakrętem, aby w razie czego mieć wygodną drogę ucieczki. A rozmowa swoją drogą, szalenie interesująca była. Heh.

Przeklęte zamiłowanie Yukichi do szpiegowania przeniosło się na Kaori. Śmieszne.

- Kira… naprawdę, powinieneś pomyśleć w pozytywnych kategoriach. Wyniszczasz się. Ja jestem bardzo wyrozumiała, w końcu znam Hisagiego. I wierz mi, jestem w stanie zrozumieć stratę kogoś, kto był ci bratem, przyjacielem i kapitanem. Rozumiem, że brzydziłeś się sobą, gdy go zabijałeś. Mimo wszystko. Mimo zdrady. Rozumiem! I myślę, że wielu ludzi też cię rozumie! Ale popatrz, mijają lata! To było całe wieki temu! Mamy inne sprawy na głowie, niż szramy przeszłości…!

- Isane Kotetsu… - przerwał groźnym, ostrzegawczym tonem Kira, a Kaori poczuła, jak jego reiatsu drga w gniewie. Wstrzymała oddech i wytężyła maksymalnie słuch. – Zanim mój umysł podejmie decyzję, czy cię zabić, czy nie, powiem ci jedną rzecz. I jestem pewien, że jest to ostatnia rzecz, którą chciałabyś usłyszeć w swoim życiu.

~*~

_Czasami pewnych rzeczy, rzeczywiście lepiej nie wiedzieć._


	4. Morze wpadające do rzeki

**A no i jest już trzeci rozdział, obfitujący w chaotyczną wymianę zdań i śladowe ilości chęci niesienia pomocy. Do napisania zostały jeszcze dwa rozdziały. Statystyka na ff mnie zaskakuje. Aż mi miło :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**3. Morze wpadające do rzeki**

_To dla dawno zapomnianego  
Światła na krańcu świata  
Horyzont płacze  
Łzami, które zostawił za sobą dawno temu._

Zaprawdę, ciężko jest doświadczyć stanu, w którym do głowy nie przychodzi ani jedna myśl, odczucie, nic. Chyba, że to moment pomiędzy życiem, a śmiercią. Jeśli tak jest, to lepiej wiedzieć, że to jest zadziwiająco przyjemny stan, aczkolwiek stopień błogiej przyjemności zależy od osoby, która go odczuwa.

Bo jeśli osobą tą jest shinigami, będzie to naprawdę zabawna rzecz. Bogowie śmierci i śmierć chodzą ze sobą w cudacznej, zgranej parze, wiadomo.

Yukichi między innymi.

Haha… no tak, za dużo przebywała w towarzystwie Kurosakiego i zapomniała, że mimo chęci i starania, jej wyrobiony nawyk osłaniania nie będzie tak idealny i skuteczny, jak Ichigo. Śmieszne bardzo.

- …żyje jeszcze toto…?

- …żyje. Jest półprzytomna, najpewniej prześpi ten dzień. To naprawdę cud, że żyje.

Słuch działał kiepsko, jakby wszystkie słyszane obiekty znajdowały się za grubą ścianą. Nie poznawała zbytnio tych głosów, ba, nawet nie rozróżniała tonów. Nie odnotowała nawet, że ktoś nazwał ją bezczelnie „totem".

- Możesz odwiedzić ją jutro, jeśli tego pragniesz.

Dalej też coś mówili, ale już nie usłyszała. Zresztą i tak prawie nic z tego nie docierało.

Pustka ustąpiła miejscu głębokiemu snu o czarnych tygrysach, bezludnych wyspach i błękitnych oceanach.

~*~

- No i co? Opowiadaj, do jaśnistej!

Kaori oderwała wzrok od okna i przyjrzała się dokładnie zniecierpliwionemu Masanoriemu. Miała w planie zdjąć mu zmienić mu ostatnie bandaże i podać kolejne leki… ale jakoś zwlekała z tym momentem. Po prostu cały jej pozytywny humor i przyjęte powszechnie opinie legły w wyjątkowo nieestetycznych gruzach.

Nie. Nie powiedziała Masanoriemu nic o tym, co usłyszała od kapitana Kiry.

- Urahara-san śpi teraz. – powiedziała niemrawo.

- Jak mnie oswobodzisz z tego cholerstwa, to pójdę i ją obudzę – burknął chłopak, zaciskając rękę w pięść i marszcząc brwi. – A w ogóle to czemu się zachowujesz, jakbyś miała drewniany kij zamiast kręgosłupa? I po kiego płakałaś? Przecież Urahara żyje, mało tego, nic jej nie jest, wszyscy zdrowi, cali i żywi! Więc co jest, Ukitake?

Spojrzała spowrotem za okno, chcąc umiejętnie się wywinąć od natrętnych pytań kolegi.

- Pewne sprawy pozostają tajemnicą. Nie należy ich drążyć.

- Mów po ludzku.

- Masanori, ja nie jestem piekielnym motylem, roznoszącym wiadomości. – syknęła Kaori z rzadką u niej irytacją, podchodząc do chłopaka z zamiarem zdjęcia bandaży. Masanori uniósł brwi.

- Uspokój się. Ja się tylko pytam.

- Pewnych… spraw… lepiej… nie wiedzieć… - mruknęła dziewczyna, chwytając bandaż i zdejmując go szybko. – Dlatego… lepiej… żeby… pozostały… w największym… sekrecie. Rozumiesz? – postawiła akcent na ostatnie słowo i spojrzała prosto w niebieskie oczy przyjaciela.

- Ale ty jesteś dziwna.

~*~

Obudziła się w środku nocy, a przynajmniej myślała, że tak było, w końcu za oknem widziała jedynie czerń nieba i blask gwiazd, oczu nie raziło żadne szpitalne światło, a do uszu nie dochodził żaden dźwięk, poza cichym szumem drzew za oknem.

Całkiem przyjemnie.

Powoli zacisnęła ręce w pięści i zamrugała oczami, chcąc się upewnić, że ciało słucha się umysłu.

Ciało posłuchało.

Zmysły działały przyzwoicie. Wzrok prawidłowo odróżniał kształty i w miarę możliwości kolory, słuch odbierał dźwięku, węch wyczuwał szpitalne zapachy, a w zaciśniętej delikatnie pięści czuła miękki materiał pościeli.

Tylko rana na plecach bolała nieprzyjemnie odbierając całą radość z przebudzenia. Próbując ignorować irytujący ból, podniosła się trochę na rękach, by zmienić główny punkt widzenia z sufitu na ścianę i drzwi. Zawsze jakaś odmiana.

Przy okazji, niespodzianka.

- Kaori-san…? – mruknęła zaskoczona, tym samym budząc dziewczynę z lekkiej pół drzemki. Gdy ujrzała jej twarz w świetle, dostrzegła ślady łez, nawet, jeśli to było bardzo słabe światło pochodzenia gwiazd i lampy w ogrodzie.

- Och… obudziłaś się już, wybacz, że nie zauważyłam… powinnam dać ci coś przeciwbólowego, ta rana nie wygląda wesoło… na pewno boli…

- Eee…

- Jak się czujesz? Widzisz mnie w miarę? Nie zapalę światła, bo musisz się najpierw przyzwyczaić... naprawdę baliśmy się, ze cię stracimy. Ktoś robił losowanie, kto poinformuje twoich rodziców…

- Ale…?

- Nie mów już nic, ten arrancar przebił cię na wylot!

- Kaori, daj mi coś powiedzieć. – powiedziała spokojnie Yukichi, zastanawiając się, czy nie trafiła czasem do jakiejś alternatywnej rzeczywistości i nie jest czasem wszystko na opak. Ano bo trajkotająca bez większego sensu i typowego ładu, blada, zapłakana i z podkrążonymi oczami Kaori Ukitake nie była w żadnym normalnym zjawiskiem.

A co jeżeli to prawda i w tej alternatywnej rzeczywistości Masanori będzie miłym, uczynnym i wrażliwym chłopcem od Kuchikich…?! No tego nie zniesie.

- Kaori… czy ty jesteś normalna? Znaczy… czy ty zawsze byłaś taka niepoukładana jak teraz? – spytała ostrożnie, wciąż czując na sobie nieco błędny wzrok zielonych oczu przyjaciółki.

- Przepraszam. – odmruknęła ta cicho, przenosząc spojrzenie na podłogę.

- Zamiast martwić się mną, opowiedziałabyś, co takiego się stało. Ostatnim razem byłaś taka… bo ja wiem, w trakcie pierwszego roku? Gdy wszyscy dowiedzieli się, że jesteś Ukitake, a twój ojciec delikatnie mówiąc cię nie lubi?

- Nie przypominaj mi, proszę, to nie jest zbyt miłe. – powiedziała swoim zwyczajnym tonem Kaori, rzucając karcący wzrok. Lecz po chwili w owym wzroku znów pojawiła się iskierka smutku.

Yukichi zmarszczyła brwi.

- Kaori? Czyli, że znowu się cholery jedne odezwali? Znowu chcą cię gdzieś wyrzucić?

Postanowiła, że będzie tak długo ją dręczyć, aż powie, co naprawdę jej na duszy leży.

Medyczka odgarnęła długi kosmyk jasnych włosów i zerknęła za okno. Wyglądała jak smutna nimfa, której zabrano wszystkie lasy i jeziora.

- Cóż, to naprawdę nie twoja wina, że masz takiego ojca jak masz. Gdyby Kisuke był taki, już bym dawno była stuprocentową Shihouin. Ale jestem pięćdziesięcioprocentową Uraharą, więc widzisz. No mów, ty rzadko płaczesz. Co jest?

- Wesołą masz rodzinę. – mruknęła Kaori, uśmiechając się lekko. – Trochę dziwną i niemieszczącą się w kanonie, ale dobrą. Mogę śmiało orzec, że ci zazdroszczę. Ojca… matki…

- Oj tam. Ojciec jest jak dobry kumpel, a matka… cóż, wspaniała i kochana, a jeśli spytasz, czy planowała mieć dziecko, to uśmiechnie się szeroko i z zaciśniętymi zębami powie, że zawsze o tym marzyła… zamiast przyznać się po prostu, że wpadła.

Ostatnie zdania rozluźniły nieco napiętą atmosferę, bo obie parsknęły śmiechem. Kaori przetarła oczy dłonią, a na bladej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

- A ja jestem zgniłym owocem romansu mojego ojca i jakiejś mniej znanej kurtyzany. Idealna, brudna plama na czystym obrusie mało znanego rodu Ukitake, prawda? Gdyby nie Takanori-san i Juushirou-san… ojciec nie miałby skrupułów przed zabiciem mnie… - po chwili jakby sobie coś przypomniała, odchrząknęła, a w oczach pojawił się wyraz zirytowania. Yukichi uśmiechnęła się na poły przepraszająco, na poły wyrozumiale.

- Kaori Ukitake, którą znam, nigdy nie rozczula się nad sobą, zawsze przemyśli swoje słowa, nie zazdrości, nie robi nikomu ani sobie wyrzutów, jest optymistką i nie ściąga na sobie uwagi. Twoje zachowanie przekreśla wszystkie te punkty, pod którymi wszyscy cię znają. A to oznacza, że pod moją hmm… nieobecność, stało się coś, co naprawdę wytrąciło cię z równowagi.

Medyczka znowu odgarnęła kosmyk, położyła ręce na kolanach, a wzrok utkwiła ponownie w podłodze.

- Masanori powiedział coś podobnego.

- Że jesteś dziwna?

- Skąd wiesz?

- On mało delikatny jest, dlatego ubiera swoje skomplikowane emocje w proste słowa. Ale nie zmieniajmy tematu i tak narobiłyśmy hałasu, a ja wedle medycznego punktu widzenia, powinnam jeszcze leżeć i odpoczywać, a zamiast tego, próbuję pocieszyć przyjaciółkę medyczkę. Pozwolisz mi na to?

- Chyba pozwolę.

- To powiedz mi. Co się stało?

Odczekały kilka sekund ciszy, zanim Kaori dokładnie przemyślała, co chce powiedzieć.

Yukichi miała te szczęście, że kiedy chciała wyciągnąć informacje, owszem, zdobywała je… ale nie do końca.

A Kaori nie była absolutnie żadnym wyjątkiem.

- Kiedy miałaś operację, ja i Yamada-kun poszliśmy zanieść pani Retsu parę rzeczy. Zostałam przed salą, bo mi jeszcze nie wolno tam wchodzić. Na tym samym korytarzu, co sala operacyjna, dosłownie parę metrów dalej znajduje się gabinet Isane-san. Leczyła rany kapitana Kiry. Strasznie się kłócili o to, że Kira bardzo się zmienił, że jest zbyt egoistyczny, arogancki i nieczuły na bodźce zewnętrzne, że roztrząsa zimową bitwę. Kapitan naprawdę się zdenerwował i… powiedział coś. Powiedział czemu… tak się zmienił. Co się stało.

- Kaori, kobieto jak ja cię kocham! Powiedz mi o tym, błagam! – ożywiła się Yukichi i nie zważając na bolącą, gojącą się wolno ranę, usiadła na łóżku, patrząc się szarymi oczami w bladą twarz przyjaciółki.

Jak już było wspomniane wcześniej…

- Pewne rzeczy powinny zostać tajemnicą. Nie powinno się ich znać.

- Masanori miał rację, ty naprawdę jesteś dziwna.

~*~

Rzeczywiście. Nie powinien tego wszystkiego mówić w taki sposób i z takim wstrętem. Isane i tak mu nie uwierzyła. Chyba. Bo nie odpowiedziała nic, tylko wygoniła go z gabinetu z siłą wściekłego pustego czy innej kreatury.

Na domiar złego, na korytarzu spotkał czatującą za zakrętem młodą medyczkę, której przerażony wyraz twarzy mówił wszystko.

- Słyszałaś? – warknął. Gdy kiwnęła głową w odpowiedzi, poczuł, jak zbiera się w nim złość.

- Przepraszam. – odmruknęła niewyraźnie dziewczyna, patrząc się uparcie przed siebie. – Nic nikomu nie powiem, obiecuję, kapitanie. To było niechcący.

- Jak wszystko do tej pory. Niechcący. Dobre sobie.

Nie czekając na kolejną pozbawioną sensu odpowiedź, minął dziewczynę i po prostu wrócił do domu.

Zaś w domu, gdy chciał napić się herbaty tak po prostu, odkrył, że nie ma cukru.

Genialnie po postu.

Potencjalne źródło cukru tkwiło tuż za ścianą, ale problem istniał w tym, że właścicielka tego potencjalnego źródła cukru leżała nieświadoma na stole operacyjnym. No trudno, wypije gorzką.

Śmieszne. Żeby w takich chwilach martwić się cukrem.

Co najgorsze, o tym wszystkim widziała przeklęta i bogu ducha winna medyczka, która choćby nie wiadomo, jak solennie obiecywała, że nie rozpowie nikomu, i tak mogła o tym wypaplać pierwszej lepszej osobie.

O choroba.

Teraz ją rozpoznał. To była ta dziewczyna od Ukitake, która przyjaźniła się z Uraharą i miała rękę do leczenia wszystkich ran oddziału jedenastego.

Nie tknąwszy nawet swojej herbaty, wyszedł i skierował się spowrotem do kliniki. Musi… musi jej porządnie pogrozić, to nie może się dalej roznieść, o nie. TO było zbyt ciężkie dla niego, Matsumoto od TEGO i tak już elegancko posiwiała na skroniach. Isane zapewne zabierze TO do grobu, ale jak zareaguje osobiście – tego już nie wiedział. Przejmie się na pewno, ale powinno jej to przejść.

No dobrze, ale co z tym zrobią dwie wesołe przedstawicielki pokolenia młodszego, które na dźwięk nazwiska Gina nie wzdrygały się ze wstrętem, nie wyobrażały sobie tych wszystkich odczuć, towarzyszących koło Aizena, a Tousen i jego arrancary wydawały się odległą, nic nie ważną, zeszłoroczną mgłą? Przejmą się tym wszystkim? Rozpowiedzą? Zniszczą sobie nabytą z akademii wiedzę historyczną o tym wydarzeniu?

Przez chwilę poczuł się jak przeźroczysty, podniszczony zabytek.

W klinice nie napotkał właściwie nikogo, co w sumie nie było wcale dziwne. Czas odwiedzin już dawno minął, zbliżała się pora obiadowa, na którą i on w sumie chciał się wybrać.

- Kapitan Kira?

Napotkał Unohanę Retsu, jak zwykle spokojną i opanowaną, na głównym korytarzu.

- Dzień dobry. Jak tam Urahara?

- W porządku, operacja się udała. Śpi w swojej sali. Chcesz ją zobaczyć?

- Jeśli można.

Pokierowała go głównym korytarzem, nie mówiąc nic, co Kirze bardzo odpowiadało. Żadnych zbędnych, niewygodnych pytań, sugestii, czy zwyczajnej rozmowy.

Naprawdę stał się wstrętnym odludkiem.

Gdy ujrzał pogrążoną we śnie, niepokojąco bladą dziewczynę (a warto zaznaczyć, że Yukichi miała śniadą karnację), której zazwyczaj długie i bujne włosy zostały przycięte na dość krótkie, odczuł pewien niesmak i ukłucie winy. W sumie to przez niego, jakby nie patrzeć. To on pod wpływem idiotycznego impulsu i napadu dobrego humoru, rozkazał jej, by poszła z nim do Hueco Mundo.

A tam, podczas potyczki z hollowami, gdy bardzo głupio i nieodpowiedzialnie zapomniał się przez moment, Yukichi uruchomiła shikai i jak gdyby nic, ze szczerą pewnością, osłoniła go, ratując mu życie przy okazji. Teraz, gdy sobie to pomyślał, poczuł piętrzącą się gdzieś w głębi złość, która miała lada moment objawić się każdym, możliwym sposobem. Jakież to nieprzyjemnie.

W sumie… znowu była jego wina. Znowu przez niego ktoś prawie zginął. Z tą różnicą, że za pierwszym razem ten ktoś zginął nie prawie, lecz całkowicie.

Ciałem oczywiście.

- Ona… żyje toto? – spytał niewyraźnie Unohany, która uśmiechnęła się jakby rozbawiona.

- Oczywiście. Jest nieprzytomna i najpewniej prześpi jeszcze ten dzień. To naprawdę cud, że żyje.

- Wspaniale.

- Możesz odwiedzić ją jutro, Izuru. – ton głosu jego byłej kapitan niespodziewanie zmienił się na poważny i stanowczy, a fakt, że nazwała go po imieniu, w żaden sposób tego nie rozczulał.

Tak się do niego zwracała, gdy był w jej dywizji oficerem. Jakiż to szmat czasu już minął.

I wtedy był trochę weselszy.

- Cóż, obawiam się, że nie będę mógł. – mruknął zrezygnowany. – Mam ważną sprawę do załatwienia i nie będzie mnie przez jakieś cztery dni.

- Myślę, że Otoribashi-san na pewno ucieszy się z twojej wizyty. – powiedziała niespodziewanie Unohana z takim spokojem, jakby jego, bądź co bądź, mało legalne wizyty na ziemi, były rzeczą całkiem naturalną. Kira spojrzał się na nią z najwyższym zaskoczeniem, jakby nigdy wcześniej jej nie widział i modlił się w duchu, by tego przeklętego dnia nie spotkała go już żadna tego typu niespodzianka.

Los naprawdę jest złośliwy.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Takie rzeczy ciężko ukryć, Izuru. Zwłaszcza przede mną. – odmruknęła z małą ironią w głosie. – A na tak na marginesie… my, kapitanowie wiemy to, co ty i Rangiku trzymacie w tak wielkim sekrecie. I o ile Rangiku zachowuje się jak dojrzały człowiek i prowadzi normalne życie, tak ty utknąłeś gdzieś na poziomie chłopca, który bez starszego brata nie przejdzie pięciu kroków z obawy, że się przewróci. Jeśli ktoś jest wokół ciebie życzliwie nastawiony, nie odwracaj się, Izuru. Nie musisz się uśmiechać, opowiadać pierwszorzędnych dowcipów i dzielić się wrażeniami z ostatnich wydarzeń. Wystarczy, że spokojnie porozmawiasz. Wtedy pozostałe cztery kroki będą o wiele prostsze.

Już nigdy więcej do niczego się nie pomodli.

~*~

- Coście… wy do cholery jasnej… zrobili… z moimi włosami?!

- Masz pojęcie jak przeszkadzały pani Unohanie w operacji? Skleiły się krwią, zaplątały w ranach i były całkowicie zbędnym elemente…

- Hahaha… Urahara nie ma włosów!

- Masanori… Ty to się już lepiej nie odzywaj. Na sam twój widok, psuje mi się humor.

- O to mi właśnie chodzi.

Yukichi skrzywiła się i spojrzała jeszcze raz w lustro. Odpowiedź Kaori była czysto logiczna i właściwie nie mogła mieć pretensji do Unohany… ale dziesięć lat zapuszczania włosów poszło na marne. Teraz sięgały ledwie do ramion. No dobrze, były jeszcze krótsze.

- Szkoda. – mruknęła z rezygnacją.

- Na pocieszenie powiem ci, że porucznik Kusajishi zrobiła zdjęcie Masanoriemu, jak miał ślicznie przyozdobioną różowymi spinkami głowę.

Yukichi uśmiechnęła się diabelsko, na co Kuchiki po prostu zbladł i najprawdopodobniej rzuciłby się do biurka Kaori, gdzie owo zdjęcie musiało leżeć… gdyby nie fakt, że zeszłego ranka próbował o własnych siłach dotrzeć do baraków dywizji jedenastej i jak gdyby nigdy nic, chciał kłócić się z kapitanem Zarakim, żeby go nigdzie nie przenosił. Nie udało mu się to nawet w połowie, bo na balkonach dywizji szóstej, gdy z obandażowanych ran, zaczęła lecieć niepokojąca strużka krwi, napotkał kapitana Kuchikiego, który dość stanowczo i chyba brutalnie odesłał go spowrotem do kliniki, gdzie dostał porządną reprymendę najpierw od Ukitake, a potem od porucznik Kotetsu. Unohana pominęła to śmiechem.

Tak więc, poirytowany, zdenerwowany i ściśnięty nowymi bandażami Masanori Kuchiki siedział w odwiedzinach u Yukichi, której sala mieściła się dosłownie naprzeciwko jego.

Ukitake Kaori po nocnej rozmowie z Uraharą starała się pozorować dobry humor i jak na razie znakomicie jej się to udawało.

Urahara Yukichi, stwierdzając ostatecznie, że rozmowa z Kaori była kolejnym dziwnym snem, beztrosko narzekała na nowe włosy i śmiała się z wizji przystrojonego spinkami Masanoriego.

Jednakże, gdy do sali ni stąd, ni zowąd wszedł niespodziewanie Kurosaki Ichigo, zrobiło się naprawdę dziwnie. W ferworze powitania, zapomniała o swoich ranach, ciesząc się ze spotkania. W końcu, dość dawno się nie widzieli.

No dobrze.

Tyle, że Ichigo ( w sumie jak to on) nie wydawał się zbytnio radosny, a Kaori wyglądała jakby sobie o czymś nagle przypomniała. Wesoły nastrój prysł.

- No dobrze. Ichigo, to co ty tak właściwie tu robisz? – spytała niepewnie Yukichi, patrząc to na Kurosakiego, to na Ukitake.

- To wy nie wiecie jeszcze?

- My tu odcięci od świata jesteśmy. – burknął Masanori. – A za próbę wymknięcia się na spacer, grozi dożywocie w klinice.

- …to tylko w jego przypadku.

- Acha… Ja wiem, że was to nie obejdzie specjalnie… ale Hisagi i Toushirou znaleźli w Hueco Mundo trzecią espadę. Jak mi tylko Yoruichi-san o tym powiedziała, od razu tu przybyłem.

- Że jak? – zdziwiła się Yukichi. – Znaleźli? Tak po prostu?

- Pół martwa była. A to oznacza, że Tousen ma nie lada kłopoty. Doskonała okazja, by go w końcu dorwać. – parsknął Ichigo, przysiadając na krześle. – A po za tym… może nie wypada mi tego mówić, ale po tym cyrku z tobą i z Kirą w Hueco Mundo, krąży inna plotka, którą Yamamoto mi dzisiaj potwierdził.

- Ano właśnie. – mruknęła niechętnie Kaori, po czym spojrzała na zdezorientowaną przyjaciółkę. Zielone oczy przygasły, a Yukichi już wiedziała, że to nic dobrego. – Kapitana Kirę chcą odwołać. Nie wywiązuje się ze swoich obowiązków, utrudnia wszystkim pracę i…

- Jest wrzodem na ciele Seireitei. – rzekł niespodziewanie Masanori, a gdy poczuł na sobie karcący wzrok medyczki, burknął: - No co? Kapitan Soi Fon tak mówiła. A te słowa powtarza teraz połowa Seireitei, więc nie jestem jedyny.

- A mi Yamamoto zaproponował to stanowisko. – westchnął Ichigo, marszcząc brwi i przybierając charakterystyczną minę pod tytułem „mi się to cholera nie podoba".

- Ale… tak nie można. – powiedziała Yukichi i w jednej chwili stwierdziła, że dziwaczna rozmowa z Kaori nie była wcale snem. – Przecież to nie fair. To idiotyzm.

- Urahara, jak się nie znasz, to lepiej nic nie mów. To dość rozsądne, dywizja trzecia od wielu lat jest na poziomie godnym pożałowania. Tu trzeba dobrego, silnego i inteligentnego przywódcy. A Kira Izuru? Zachowuje się jak totalnie odmóżdżony kretyn, unika wszystkich obowiązków dowódcy, każde powierzone mu zadanie wzorcowo spieprzy, a przy okazji popsuje każdej napotkanej osobie humor. Po za tym jest cholernie nieodpowiedzialny, co widać na Uraharze chociażby. Powiedzcie mi, co za idiota mianował go kapitanem?!

- Kuchiki! – warknęła Kaori, poirytowana wszystkimi obelgami kolegi. – Nikt nie zasługuje na takie słowa, a Izuru Kira w szczególności! Po za tym, wypraszam sobie mówienie w ten sposób o mojej kapitan. Dla twojej wiadomości, Kuchiki, to ona zaproponowała go na dowódcę. Żaden człowiek, shinigami, hollow, arrancar czy zanpakutou nie jest idealny, więc nie masz absolutnie żadnego prawa, by nazywać Izuru Kirę totalnie odmóżdżonym kretynem. Po za tym, on JEST kapitanem a ty zaś zwykłym, szeregowym oficerem Zarakiego Kenpachiego, który chociażby ze względu na swoją rangę, nie powinien wypowiadać się na temat powinności przełożonych. Nawet, jeśli jesteś Kuchikim.

- A cały mój oddział tymczasem beztrosko leje sobie z beznadziejności Kiry i jego dywizji. Możesz go sobie bronić, Ukitake, ale będziesz wtedy jedną jednostką stojącą po jego stronie, przeciwko całemu Seireitei. Tłum ma zawsze rację.

- Racja tłumu nie musi być prawdą.

Yukichi i Ichigo milczeli, słuchając tej ciętej wymiany zdań. Kurosaki bardziej patrzył na to z mieszanym rozbawieniem, zaś Urahara w jednej chwili chciała już wyjść z kliniki i pójść do domu, gdzie mogłaby w spokoju, bez żadnych świadków wszystko przemyśleć… po czym spróbowała… zrobić coś. Cokolwiek.

Z Kirą porozmawiać.

Chociaż to był dość głupi pomysł…

- Oni tak zawsze? – mruknął Ichigo.

- Zawsze i wszędzie. – odrzekła Yukichi. – Relacje pomiędzy oddziałem czwartym i jedenastym od wieków wyglądają tak samo.

- Nie pora na żarty. – warknął Masanori. – Kurosaki, gódź się na ofertę Yamamoto. Odratujesz tą dywizję, mówię ci. Jeszcze dopadniecie Tousena, zabijecie te wszystkie złapane i niezłapane espady… i będzie chwilowy spokój.

- To nie takie proste, jak ci się wydaje. – odparł Ichigo. – Mi się akurat nie widzi zajmowanie stołka zdesperowanemu koledze, który na bitwie osłonił mnie przed Ichimaru i mało tego, zapędził go w daleki kozi róg. Gdyby nie Kira, możliwe całkiem, że nie udałoby się nam pokonać Aizena. W takiej okoliczności zajęcie stołka est dopiero nie fair. Zaś Tousen na dobrą sprawę ukrywa się, a my kompletnie nie wiemy, co może szykować. Patrolowanie Karakury naprawdę staje się męczące, zwłaszcza, gdy żyjesz w przestrachu, że lada chwila na niebie otworzy się wielka, czarna dziura i wylezie z niej stado hollowów i arrancarów z Tousenem na czele. I zauważcie też, że złapanie trzeciej espady jest pierwszym osiągnięciem od czasu ucieczki Tousena. A tych wszystkich lat, jakie minęły naprawdę nie chce liczyć. Więc coś takiego, jak zajęcie cudzego stołka jest wobec tego burdelu po prostu głęboko nie w porządku.

- Ja się z tobą zgadzam. – powiedziała Yukichi, patrząc na swoje bandaże i zastanawiając się, jak długo wytrzyma bez środków przeciwbólowych. Bo w sumie…

…mogłaby już wyjść.

- Ale i tak się wiele zmieniło od bitwy. – upierał się Masanori. – Skoro Kira nie jest zdolny do bycia kapitanem, niech przejdzie do jednostek patrolowych pomiędzy granicami.

- Nie można tak przekreślać człowieka. – docięła Kaori. – Ichigo-san, nie mogę ci rozkazać ani nawet prosić, byś nie został jednak kapitanem oddziału trzeciego. Na dobrą sprawę nic nie mogę zrobić. Ale… mimo to, chciałabym popro…

- Daj spokój, Kaori. Oczywiście, że nie zostanę kapitanem! Ja nie urodziłem się do życia w Seireitei, nie umiem dowodzić, po za tym na ziemi mam swoją rodzinę, o którą muszę dbać i którą muszę chronić. Teraz przybyłem, by pomóc tamtym w Hueco Mundo. I przy okazji pogadać z wami wszystkimi. Ale… żeby potoczyło jak po naszej myśli, trzeba jakoś porozmawiać z Kirą, żeby wziął się w garść. Huknąć nim o ścianę, albo nie wiem…

- Wszyscy już z nim gadali. Kapitan Hisagi tego próbował. Na misji omal się nie pozabijali. – wtrąciła Yukichi, czując wciąż dziwny, aczkolwiek idiotyczny impuls. – Może… ja z nim pogadam? Skoro najbliżsi przyjaciele nie są w stanie mu pomóc, to może ktoś połowicznie obcy, jak ja?

- To zły pomysł. – oświadczył Masanori.

- Chyba się zgodzę. – parsknął Ichigo.

- Ale wy mnie wspieracie.

- Wybacz, Urahara-san, ale ja też się z nimi zgodzę. Możesz spróbować, ale sukcesu ci nie wróżę. A decyzji Yamamoto nie odwołamy sami. Jesteśmy raptem oficerami.

- I tak spróbuję. Tylko… coś mi się wydaje, że w moim stanie to ja nawet nie zdołam wyjść z kliniki.

- Idiotyzm. – skomentował Masanori, przecierając oczy i ziewając.

- Bez przesady… Yukichi, ja wiem, że ty całe życie usiłowałaś się do wszystkich uśmiechać, ale bez przesady. To jest Izuru Kira. – mruknął z kolei Ichigo, który lekko się uśmiechał na to wszystko.

Kaori spojrzała na pogodę za oknem, po czym na przyjaciółkę i ze smutkiem przyznała jej rację.

- Wyjdziesz jutro dopiero. Nawet gdybym chciała, nie mogę cię teraz puścić. Pani Retsu chyba by mnie ukatrupiła.

- To wyjdę jutro. Ichigo, Masanori, to może nie wyjść, fakt. Ale chcę spróbować. Tak po prostu. Jutro się za to zabiorę i…

- Aa… zapomniałem dodać, Kira jest u nas, w świecie żywych. – oznajmił niespodziewanie Ichigo, co wywołało zdziwienie u pozostałej trójki.

- A co on tam robi do diabła? – zdziwił się Kuchiki, poprawiając rozluźniony na brzuchu bandaż.

- Odwiedza pewnego vaizarda. Regularnie, co parę miesięcy. Zazwyczaj siedzi od czterech do sześciu dni i udaje, że oficjalnie go tam nie ma. Więc zazwyczaj ani ja, ani Rukia nie zwracamy na niego uwagi.

- Mając na myśli vaizarda… nie mówisz chyba o Rose? – parsknęła Yukichi, uśmiechając się.

- Otóż to. A co?

- A nic. To dobrze słyszeć, że ten depresant ma jednak przyjaciela. To smutno być samotnym, zwłaszcza, gdy jest się długowiecznym shinigami.

~*~

Nie mogła się już doczekać, gdy wyruszy do świata żywych. W sumie, oprócz obiecanej rozmowy z sąsiadem Kirą, chciała też odwiedzić rodziców i przeprosić matkę, za tamte szczeniackie wybryki. Po za tym, strasznie dawno nie przekomarzała się z Jintą, a tego szczerze mówiąc, brakowało jej najbardziej. No i pachnące truskawkami ciasta Ururu oraz… sklepowe lizaki. Zwyczajne, sprowadzane z Chin, lizaki, których w Seireitei jak na złość nie mogła nigdzie znaleźć. A potencjalne ich źródło w dywizji trzynastej dzięki Yachiru Kusajishi, schło, zanim Yukichi zdążyła do niego dotrzeć.

Tak więc, gdy wyspana i wypoczęta, na środkach przeciwbólowych i innych wspomagaczach szybkiego zdrowia, została wypisana przez Unohanę, wręcz promieniała z radości.

Zwłaszcza, że Masanori leżał jeszcze jeden dzień.

Do bramy senkai odprowadzała ją Kaori, która akurat tego dnia miała wolne i chciała spędzić je w towarzystwie swojego wuja Takanoriego, przy którym Kaori Ukitake przestawała być… no właśnie Kaori Ukitake.

- Przywieźć wam coś? – spytała Yukichi tuż przed bramą.

- Hm… Ciasta Ururu i uśmiechniętego kapitana Kirę. – mruknęła z rozbawieniem blondynka. – Ale ja mówię poważnie. Nie wierzę w twój plan… ale jeśli możesz, przywieź uśmiechniętego kapitana Kirę.

Tamta zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi, po czym coś sobie przypomniała.

- Ty wiesz, co dręczy Kirę, prawda?

- Wiem. Podsłuchałam wszystko, co mówił do porucznik Kotetsu. I ja go bardzo dobrze rozumiem. Ale obiecałam, że nikomu nie pisnę słowa. Tamtej nocy o mały włos, a złamałabym obietnicę. Tak się nie robi.

- W sumie masz rację. To ja naciskałam. Wybacz, za temat o rodzinie.

- Wybaczam. Odwiedzę dzisiaj wuja Takanoriego, dawno u niego nie byłam.

- Baw się dobrze.

I tu się rozstały. Przechodząc przez bramę senkai, Yukichi zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak to jest, pracować miesiącami w przestrzeni pomiędzy światami. Z tego, co opowiadali jej niektórzy starsi oficerzy, tutaj naprawdę można zwariować. Miejsce, w którym czas nie ma znaczenia, a jedyną rozrywką jest kolejna anomalia.

I jak tu zesłać już i tak zwariowanego Izuru Kirę…?


	5. Kolej rzeczy potrzebnych

**4. Kolej rzeczy potrzebnych**

_Albatros w locie  
Przenosi go w sen na jawie  
Czas, przed którym stał się  
Jednym z niewidzianych tego świata  
Księżniczka w wieży  
Dzieci na polach  
Życie dało mu to wszystko:  
Wyspę Wszechświata._

- Nie powinieneś być w Soul Society?

- Powinienem, ale moja obecność nie jest niezbędna, więc… tak, nie ma mnie tam.

- Zrobiłeś się mało odpowiedzialny, Kira. Kawy, czy herbaty?

- Może być herbata. Tylko z cukrem.

- Nie mam cukru.

- Ja też nie. Miałem nadzieję, że ty będziesz miał.

- A od czego ma się sąsiadów?

- Potencjalny sąsiad leży w klinice i dochodzi do siebie.

- Hm, czyli ty jednak masz sąsiada…? No to dobrze, zostały w tobie resztki człowieczeństwa. Już się zaczynałem martwić. A tak w ogóle, to opowiedz lepiej o wydarzeniach z Hueco Mundo. Co się tak konkretnie stało?

- A nie wiecie?

- Shinji i Hiyori zapewne wiedzą, ale od dość długiego czasu nie rozmawiamy już… więc wiadomości docierają w różnych porach i odstępach czasu. A Mashiro jak sam wiesz, nie jest zbytnio dobrym informatorem.

- Też bym chciał bez konsekwencji słuchać jednym uchem wszystkiego, a potem zapominać połowę tego, co mi mówiono.

- Bez przesady. No dobrze i tak zmieniamy temat lepiej niż Shunsui Kyouraku, więc przejdź do rzeczy i opowiedz mi, ciekawy jestem. Herbaty bez cukru jak widzę, nie chcesz, a kawy nie lubisz. To nie będzie.

- Ehh… szkoda. Ale widzisz, Rose-san, tutaj naprawdę nie ma zbyt wiele do opowiadania. Zwykła misja w Hueco Mundo. Wiesz, dlaczego nas tam wysłano? W papierach co prawda jest napisane, że patrol w Hueco Mundo ma ta i ta dywizja, w tym i tym czasie, ale papiery do nas kapitanów przychodzą wtedy, kiedy pojedyncza jednostka patrolowa zauważy jakiś brud sprzed pięciu lat. I wtedy jest wielkie gadanie o śladzie Tousena i arrancarów.

- Ty naprawdę nie potrafisz przejść do rzeczy.

- Mam tą umiejętność. Tak więc, jak wszyscy już słyszeli, na te zawołanie wysłano akurat mnie i Hisagiego.

- Acha. A co ci strzeliło do głowy, żeby wziąć córkę Kisuke Urahary ze sobą?

- O tym już też wszyscy słyszeli?

- No widzisz. To była jedna z informacji, które Mashiro zapamiętała najlepiej, hehe. A skoro tak… To mów, co cię skłoniło, by wziąć ze sobą oficera innej dywizji, w dodatku dziecko dwojga najsłynniejszych byłych kapitanów Gotei. Nie powtórzę wniosku Mashiro, bo obrazisz się na dobre.

- Tego samego ranka ona i jej lekkomyślny kolega, również oficer, z powodu ekhm… nudy, jak mniemam, powypuszczali wszystkie najgorsze hollowy Kurotsuchiego. Dla zabawy i dla patrolującego oddziału jedenastego. Hałas zrobił się ogromny, przybyła nawet Shihouin Yoruichi, stawiając wszystkich na nogi, i o ile się nie mylę, opieprzając córkę za głupotę, po czym wracając do siebie. A mała Urahara zaszyła się w mieszkaniu i rzucając smugami reiatsu na wszystkie strony, czekała zapewne, aż dostanie wezwanie od Abaraia. Ten to się dopiero wściekł… jak dopadł tego drugiego oficera.

- I ty, wspaniały kapitan Kira Izuru, znany ze swojej wrodzonej dobroci i miłosierdzia wstał, zaprzeczył wszystkiemu i wyciągnął rękę do winnej dziewczyny w geście obrony? Haha, jest lepsze niż kabaret!

- Takie rzeczy mówi się, że są… czynione pod wpływem chwilowego, durnego impulsu.

- I dlatego po świecie chodzą takie nieudaczniki, mordercy i kłamcy, którzy wszystkie swoje działania zwalają na winę, jak to ująłeś, „chwilowego, durnego impulsu". No ale dobrze, przyjmę twoją wersję.

- Wiesz, że gdybyś był Mashiro, a nawet Hisagim, nie zostałoby z ciebie wiele?

- Biorę to pod uwagę. Co było dalej?

- Zaczęła się misja. Wcale niegroźnie wszystko wyglądało, wręcz standartowo. Wysłaliśmy kilka jednostek, zostaliśmy z zapasowymi w obozie i czekaliśmy na rozwój wydarzeń.

- Hm, sposób myślenia i pomysł identyczny jak u Kenseia Mugurumy.

- Wiadomo, Hisagi wymyślał. A więc… następnego ranka jak gdyby nigdy nic, niespodziewanie, gdzieś na krańcu, wystąpiła nieznana nikomu i niczemu anomalia. Jakby odbyła się ogromna bitwa mająca trwać kilkanaście godzin, ale skrócona do jednej sekundy. Po tej jednej sekundzie przestaliśmy wykrywać reiatsu jednostki tam patrolującej. Postanowiliśmy, że ja wyruszę z kilkoma ludźmi. Pośród nas była i Urahara. Nie zaszliśmy nawet daleko, gdy dopadły nas pierwsze arrancary.

- Dużo ich było?

- Nie tak bardzo. Na wpół wyrośnięte arrancary z połowami masek, kilkanaście podwładnych im hollowów. Niedużo. Ale reiatsu, jakim emanowali, mogliby obdzielić połowę Seireitei. Nie muszę mówić, że zrobiło się niebezpiecznie?

- Hm.

- Aa… Urahara… no cóż, jakby nie patrzeć uratowała mi życie.

- Fajna bajka, dziwne, że prawdziwa.

- Bardzo śmieszne. Osłoniła mnie przed tym cholernym arrancarem i dała się przeszyć na wylot.

- Szkoda dziewczyny.

- Miała operację, przeżyła ją… podobno cudem… dochodzi do siebie. A ja po drodze usłyszałem od każdej napotkanej osoby hm… niezbyt miłe słowa.

- Nie dziwię im się. Wiem, że po człowieczemu zachowujesz się tylko w stosunku do mnie, ale niech chociaż spróbuje przyjść Mashiro i mam dokładny obraz kapitana Kiry z Seireitei. A tak w ogóle… tej małej podziękowałeś chociaż?

- Nie było okazji. Niby kiedy?

- No nie wiem. Od kilku godzin bardzo wyraźnie czuję jej reiatsu w sklepie Kisuke, najpewniej przyjechała w odwiedziny. Popatrz, jaka piękna okazja.

- Ty się chyba starzejesz, Rose-san. Takie bajkowe głupoty nie są ani trochę śmieszne.

- A ty za to dziecinniejesz.

- Ja się w ogóle nie dzieję, więc nie zaliczaj mnie do żadnej kategorii. Mało tego, ostatnio chcą mnie zdjąć z posady kapitana i wsadzić do jednostek patrolowych.

- A ty oczywiście wkurzysz się na cały świat, nakrzyczysz, naburmuszysz i z miną pokrzywdzonego sieroty przyjmiesz ich wyrok? Kira… Gdybyś był człowiekiem i żył na ziemi, to w porządku: rób, co chcesz, bo pożyjesz średnio dziewięćdziesiąt lat, po czym rozpoczniesz nowe życie po śmierci. Ale na boga, jesteś shinigami! Zupełnie jakbyś nie wiedział, że w tej rzeczywistości możemy beztrosko żyć nawet i tysiące lat! Czy naprawdę chcesz marnować to wszystko na rozpamiętywanie Gina?

- Nie mam ochoty rozmawiać na ten temat.

- Dzieciaku, ale sam przyznaj, że mam rację. I rację ma każdy, kto ci powiedział te niemiłe słowa. Gin był… owszem, twoim światłem w jasnym tunelu, owszem był ci bratem, przyjacielem i ogromną namiastką rodziny, ale każda żałoba ma swój koniec. A nawet, jeśli trwa, to jest taka zasada, że nie martwi się swoich przyjaciół bardzo nieistotnymi problemami. Człowiek stara się żyć. Tylko ty jesteś na opak. Chcesz iść w jednostki patrolowe i zginąć przy pierwszym lepszym incydencie? Proszę cię bardzo! Jeśli lubisz być depresantem i lubisz, jak ludzie się na ciebie denerwują, to już twoja sprawa. W pewnym momencie nawet ja przestanę być przychylny tobie i nie będziesz miał żadnego oparcia. Co wtedy zrobisz?

- Naprawdę nie mam ochoty rozmawiać na ten temat.

- Ale ja mam! Myślisz, że do mnie nie dochodzą te wszystkie niesmaczne żarty i plotki o dywizji trzeciej i ich kapitanie? Naprawdę myślisz, że jestem całkowicie pozbawiony sentymentów i skrupułów, że nie będę reagował na słuch o oddziale, którego byłem dowódcą? Jako jeden z nielicznych, nie śmieję się z ciebie i usiłuję jakoś pomóc. Ale nic nie mogę zrobić bez twojej chęci.

- Mam się powtórzyć trzeci raz?

- Czasami mam wrażenie, że umiałbym cię zabić, wiesz?

- Wiem. Jak ma na imię mała Urahara?

- Nie zmieniaj tematu.

- Zmieniam, bo wpadłeś w zły humor. Chcę ci go poprawić, przyjacielu.

- Potwierdzasz tym pytaniem jedynie swoją niedbałość o innych. Żeby nie znać imienia sąsiadki i jednocześnie osoby, która nie zawahała się przed obronieniem ciebie… Mała Urahara. Yukichi.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak, naprawdę. Jasny gwint, ty naprawdę jesteś szalony.

- No dobrze, a teraz powiedz mi, gdzie znajduje się ich sklep.

- Osiem ulic stąd. Bardzo charakterystyczny szyld i równie charakterystyczne podwórko. Głośne i średnio tłoczne. Podziękujesz jej, dzieciaku?

- No chyba.

- Ja naprawdę już nie wiem czy się śmiać, czy płakać.

- To ja się zaśmieję.

- Akurat ci uwierzę.

- Hahaha. Uwierzyłeś?

- Nie.

- Szkoda.

- A wiesz, że potrzebuję porucznika?

- To na co czekasz?

- Nie wiem, myślę.

- Przestań myśleć. Od myślenia człowiek głupieje, a ty jesteś tego najlepszym przykładem.

...

Teoretycznie nie było w tym zadaniu nic trudnego. Tylko teoretycznie. Praktyka jak zawsze szła w przeciwnym od zamierzonego kierunku. Innymi słowy, Kira oduczył się dziękować za przysługi. Przysługi. W sumie to oduczył się bycia normalnym człowiekiem. A to zaczęło się robić trochę… nudne. Nienormalne. Zatruwające.

Może Rose miał rację?

- _Miał rację, miaaał._

- O, dzień dobry, Wabisuke. Strasznie dawno się nie odzywałeś.

- _Kiedyś trzeba._

- I usłyszę od ciebie to samo, co od wszystkich innych?

-_ Nie._

- Jak na poważną rozmowę po latach jesteś wyjątkowo gadatliwy.

- _Wiem. Dzięki temu ty się trochę wysilasz i mówisz więcej niż potrzeba. Takiego Izuru Kiry nam potrzeba._

_- _Nam?

_- Nam. Tobie, mnie, dywizji, przyjaciołom wokół, a nawet Ginowi. Chyba nie chciałby, żebyś taki był._

- Usiłujesz złapać mnie na haczyk. Wybacz, ale nie jestem płotką.

- _A ja jestem cierpliwszy niż Isane Kotetsu, Shuuhei Hisagi i Roujuurou Otoribashi. Dodatkowo kieruję się bardzo naturalną troską o swojego mistrza._

- Jeszcze mnie tak nazywasz…? Po tym co zrobiliśmy? Wtedy?

- _W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja odczuwam przyjemność z zabijania. Jestem do tego stworzony. Gin zaś był jednym z wielu, których krew mogłem przelać. Jedyną różnicą był fakt, że jego krew była ładniejsza od mnie to prawie jak zaszczyt. A ty… ty się do niego przywiązałeś. _

- Widzisz, Wabisuke. Tak to bywa z ludźmi. Lubią się do czegoś przywiązać. Nienawidzą żyć samotnie. Zauważyłeś chyba.

- _Hmmm. Ciekawe. Bo wiedz, że ja nigdy się do niczego nie przywiązałem bardziej niż powinienem. Wyjątkiem jesteś ty, ale to…_

_- …_jest bardzo naturalne. Wiem o tym. O, popatrz. Nawet wychodzi nam ta rozmowa.

- _Też się z tego cieszę._

- Dlaczego milczałeś?

- _Cóż, czekałem aż przeżyjesz tamte wydarzenia. Jestem cierpliwą duszą. _

- I nagle po tym nieszczęsnym, głupim incydencie w Hueco Mundo i mojej rozmowie z Rose-sanem postanowiłeś się odezwać? Jakież to bajeczne.

- _Uparłeś się, żeby każdy pozytywny przejaw życia uznać za nierealną bajeczkę. W ten sposób czeka cię kilka tysięcy lat życia w upiornym smutku. Szkoda mi ciebie. Pozwolisz sobie pomóc?_

Izuru westchnął. To naprawdę zrobiło się głupie. Nigdy nie był w centrum zdarzeń. A tymczasem wszystko wokół zdawało się chcieć jakiejś odmiany. Jego odmiany. Za dużo rzeczy naraz. Chyba wypada je jakoś uporządkować.

- _Na sam początek, uśmiechnij się._

Izuru się roześmiał. Z tym będzie ciężko. O ironio.

- _Właśnie widzę, jak cieżko. Nic nie jest takie trudne, jakby się mogło wydawać. A jeśli już jest trudne, to przecież nie niemożliwe. Trzeba mieć nadzieję._

- Mówi to zabijaka Wabisuke, okrutnie mroczny i przeznaczony do wyłącznie mrocznych i złych celów zanpakutou. Kiedy mówisz mi o nadziei, brzmisz dość niewiarygodnie.

- _Shinsou też brzmiała niewiarygodnie, kiedy poważnym tonem recytowała haiku. A mistrzem w dziedzinie niewiarygodności jest Haineko oświadczająca, że od dzisiaj koniec z sake. Czy w porównaniu do nich nie jestem dość normalny?_

_- _Nie wiedziałem, że masz poczucie humoru.

- _Ale ja nie powiedziałem nic takiego śmiesznego. To twarde fakty._

Wabisuke zawsze zaskakiwał. Gdy Izuru przyzwyczaił się z żalem, że ma małomównego i ponurego zanpakutou, ten musiał pokazać co innego. A kiedy pogodził się z faktem, że Wabisuke zawsze chce zabijać (choć nie z takim zapałem jak przykładowo Kazeshini) i zawsze czerpie z tego radość, ten pewnego razu stwierdził, że zabijanie nie zawsze jest przyjemne i uczciwe.

Ale był nawet mądry.

Izuru odważył się stwierdzić, że otaczający go ludzie nie mówili wcale takich durnych rzeczy. Rose też był mądry. A Hisagi nie. Hisagi był bezbrzeżnie głupi, mimo, że w tej swojej głupocie miał parę mocnych racji. Jakież to dziwne i śmieszne.

Izuru zdziecinniał.

- Kapitan Kira?

Głos Yukichi wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Zamrugał oczami i spojrzał na dziewczynę. Stała przed sklepem spożywczym, z torbami, w których (o ironio!) zauważył pakunki z cukrem. Yukichi w nowych, krótszych włosach i normalnych ubraniach wyglądała zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle.

- Hm. Dzień dobry. – odpowiedział niemrawo. – Masz czas?

Co prawda nie tak planował przebieg tego spotkania i podziękowań… ale wiadomo teoria i praktyka.

Yukichi uśmiechnęła się lekko zakłopotana i pokiwała głową.

- Tam za rogiem jest herbaciarnia. – powiedziała. – O tej porze mało ludzi…

- W porządku. Ale to nie będzie długa rozmowa.

Teoretycznie.

Urahara wyglądała na naprawdę zakłopotaną obecnością kapitana w świecie żywych, więc Izuru zaczął się zastanawiać nad sensem swojego działania. W sumie mógł poczekać, aż oboje wrócą do Seireitei, ale tutaj na ziemi było jakoś tak bardziej swojsko. Lepiej.

Zamówił dla siebie i dla Yukichi po waniliowej herbacie, po czym zerknął na leżącą koło fotela torbę z cukrem. Brakowało mu tego cukru ostatnimi czasy.

- Mogę się o coś zapytać? – spytała śmielej Yukichi, gdy dostali już herbatę.

- Pytaj.

- Czy… kapitan…

- Może po nazwisku. To nie Seireitei, zapomnijmy o stopniach.

- O, to dobrze. Kira. Przybyłeś tutaj tylko po to, aby mi podziękować?

- Poniekąd. Czuję się z tym faktem niezręcznie, bo od wielu, wielu lat nikt nie ratował mi życia.

- Jestem pierwsza, heh.

- Nie wiem co się w takich sytuacjach robi, a zwykłe „dziękuję" jest dość nieadekwatne. Powiem szczerze, nawet nie myślałem, co mogę zrobić, żeby jakoś się odwdzięczyć.

- Nie musisz.

Spodziewał się tego. Ach ta ludzka skromność, zawsze na miejscu.

- Ratowanie… to… to był całkiem naturalny gest. Ale… pewnie słyszałeś to przysłowie - nie jestem Kurosakim, więc ten naturalny, obronny gest w ogóle mi nie wyszedł.

Parsknął śmiechem. Rzeczywiście, gdzieś już to słyszał, choć nie pamiętał od kogo. Yukichi uśmiechnęła się serdecznie.

To całkiem miłe.

- Skoro siedzę tu z tobą, rozmawiam, patrz, nawet się niesztucznie śmieję… to jednak wyszedł. I dodatkowo czuję się winny, bo musiałaś przejść operację, dalej leki, jakaś tam rehabilitacja zapewnie... No i… jak długo zapuszczałaś te włosy?

- Bardzo długo.

- Ehh. Tyle złego się dzieje przez jednego durnego kapitana.

Durny, powiedział, durny. I to o sobie.

- Od razu durny! Po prostu… niezdarny. Smutny. Taki duch.

O, to jest już ciekawe.

- Tak o mnie teraz mówią?

- Ja tak mówię. Gdy wtedy pojawiłeś się wtedy u progu mojego mieszkania, wyglądałeś jak smutny duch.

- Nie lituj się nade mną, chciałem ci tylko podziękować.

- Teoretycznie. Nie fatygowałbyś się tylko po to, by mi podziękować. I nie godziłbyś się na rozmowę przy herbatce w herbaciarni.

Może i.

- Przyjaciela odwiedzałem.

- Rose-sana?

- O tym też już wszyscy wiedzą? Rany boskie, najpierw kapitan Unohana, teraz ty.

- Kira, zapominasz, że odwiedzam tutaj swoich rodziców, a kapitan Abarai jest w tej kwestii niezwykle wyrozumiały, dlatego jestem tu często i całkowicie bezkarnie. Może dlatego nie chce mi dać wyższego stopnia oficerskiego, żeby nie wyszło nic na jaw… Więc widzisz. A poza tym, twoje reiatsu nie jest jakoś strasznie wyczuwalne, jak na przykład Kuchiki-san, ale takie rzeczy ciężko ukryć. A… przed kapitan Unohaną nie zataisz niczego, więc nie martw się tym. Jesteś trochę przewrażliwiony.

- Chyba nawet bardzo.

- No to bardzo przewrażliwiony.

Poczuł się dziwnie.

- Jesteś ambitna, prawda? – mruknął Izuru, domyślając się powoli, do czego prowadzi ta rozmowa. A przypominając sobie, że ta mała Ukitake mogła jej to wszystko opowiedzieć… mimo wszystko coś mu się przekręciło w żołądku.

Yukichi parsknęła śmiechem.

- Co za dziwne pytanie.

- Mam to do siebie, że zadaję dziwne pytania. No to wobec tego przejdę do rzeczy. Bardzo pilnie potrzebuję porucznika.

Mało brakowało, a dziewczyna zakrztusiłaby się herbatą. Po chwili spojrzała na niego totalnie zaskoczona. Izuru ze zdziwieniem zaś odkrył, że chce mu się z tego wszystkiego śmiać.

- Że ale co? – parsknęła Yukichi, odkładając herbatę na stolik i odgarniając kosmyk włosów. Zakłopotana już specjalnie nie była, tylko… jakaś taka nieokreślona. Jakby naprawdę się cieszyła, ale nabyta ostatnimi czasy wiedza i zdziwienie trochę jej tę radość utrudniały.

A może to Izuru za dużo myślał.

- Nie martw się, nie przesłyszałaś się. Potrzebuję porucznika już od dłuższego czasu, ale mam tego pecha, że nikomu specjalnie nie ufam, żeby powierzyć to stanowisko. Jest zbyt poważne. Wymaga poświęcenia. Coś o tym wiem. I Abarai-kun, Hinamori-kun, Hisagi-san też o tym wiedzą. Wszyscy porucznicy wiedzą, w czym rzecz. Chciałbym mieć nadzieję, że zrozumiesz te przestarzałe, niezrozumiałe słowa.

- Chodzi o więź pomiędzy kapitanem, a zastępcą…? – spytała ostrożnie Yukichi i Izuru był już niemal pewny, do czego ona zmierza.

Nie był tak do końca przygotowany.

- Tak, Urahara. Chodzi o tą właśnie więź.

- Czy jestem tak godna zaufania?

- Uratowałaś mi życie, jesteś dobrą, uprzejmą i sympatyczną sąsiadką. Coś jeszcze?

- Robię czasem głupie rzeczy.

- To dobrze. Nie lubię ludzi idealnych. A głupie rzeczy się przydają. Jak są odpowiednio głupie, można się z nich pośmiać, a tego chyba ostatnio potrzeba. Jak zauważyłaś. I… - zawahał się przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, czy powiedzieć jej to, o czym myślał.

- I?

- Wiem, że Gin Ichimaru cholernie ciebie ciekawi. – wypalił, a po lekkim rumieńcu dziewczyny stwierdził, że trafił w sedno.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Może to pora, by nauczyć się odpowiednio rozmawiać.

- Nie mam ci tego za złe. – dodał po chwili.

Yukichi przygryzła wargi i utkwiła wzrok w pustej szklance.

- To temat tabu. – odezwała się w końcu. – I jedyne co o tym wiem, to fakt, że śmierć Gina Ichimaru była dla ciebie i dla porucznik Matsumoto ogromną tragedią. Tylko to.

Izuru odetchnął w duchu. A więc mała Ukitake okazała się wyrozumiałą i dobrą medyczką, jak Unohana przykazała. Ale taka zaniepokojona, ciekawa i wyraźnie zmartwiona tym wszystkim Yukichi wzbudzała w nim dziwny żal. Chyba źle myślał.

Może młodzi nie myślą tylko o sobie i nie są tak do końca beztroscy. Może… nie pamięta wół, jak cielęciem był.

- Zachowasz to dla siebie? – spytał, nie wiedząc do końca, czy robi dobrze.

- Oczywiście. Skoro mam być twoim porucznikiem, wszelkie tajemnice zachowam tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie.

Brzmiała… dość wiarygodnie. W przeciwieństwie do Wabisuke. Dopił zimną już herbatę do końca.

Na wszystko przychodzi kiedyś pora.

- Yukichi. Co powiedzieli wam w akademii o Ginie?

- Wklepali nam wizerunek zdrajcy bez skrupułów, okrutnika nie wahającego się przed niczym…

- No dobrze już dość. Taką wersję przyjęto oficjalnie po zakończeniu wojny z Aizenem. Oficjalnie, dla wszystkich spoza kręgu kapitanów, poruczników i vaizardów.

- Czy…

- Tak, tak. Gin nigdy nie zdradził Seireitei. Nigdy nie zdradziłby Rangiku, którą przecież szczerze kochał i od której musiałem go odciągać, by mógł wypełnić kapitańskie powinności. I nigdy nie zdradziłby mnie, swojego porucznika, cholernego, tępego zwierzaka, wpatrzonego w niego jak w obrazek. Gin nie był zły. On był w to wszystko po prostu wplątany i całkiem w porę zdołał się częściowo wyplątać. Został podwójnym agentem. Jak się okazało idealnym. Ale… Najgorsze było to, że ja o niczym nie wiedziałem. Nie wiedziałem, że Gin pracuje dla obu stron. Nie wiedziałem, że specjalnie dał mi się zabić. Nie wiedziałem. Nikt mi nie powiedział.

Zapadła cisza. Nawet muzyka płynąca z radia wydawała się niema.

- Byłem przekonany, że zabijam z zemsty. Że jak odetnę głowę, to poczuję ulgę, satysfakcję, że sukinsyn ma za swoje. Ale tak nie było. A paręnaście chwil potem zobaczyłem Rangiku tulącą do siebie odciętą głowę Gina… i wyjącą z rozpaczy… już wiedziałem, że zrobiłem wszystko nie tak. No a potem… Rangiku wrzeszcząc, że jak mogłem nic nie wiedzieć… że co ja zrobiłem… chciała mnie zabić… I wiedziałem już wszystko. A późniejsze wyjaśnienie generała niewiele uzupełniło moją wiedzę. Zrobiłem najgorszy możliwy błąd. I nigdy tego nie zapomnę. Tego się NIE DA zapomnieć… Yukichi Urahara, wyobraź sobie, że jedyny kolor, jaki jesteś w stanie dojrzeć, to czerwień. Twoje ręce drżą, jakby miały zamiar odpaść, nie umieją utrzymać miecza. Widzisz czerwień na sobie, wokół siebie, pod tobą, nad tobą… jest wszędzie. I wtedy odkrywasz, że to tylko krew. Wiesz, że nie należy do ciebie. Strach, jaki czujesz nie można opisać. Jeszcze nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, co zrobiłaś, ba, nie dopuszczasz do siebie tej myśli, bo napawa cię porażającym przerażeniem. Wolałabyś umrzeć, niż tego doświadczyć. I słyszysz śmiech. Chichot. Jest krótki, złośliwy, cyniczny, momentami przerywany chrypliwym kaszlem. Kaszlem umierającego. Widzisz szkarłatne oczy, ich wzrok utkwiony jest w tobie. Pod jego naporem czujesz się jak ostatni tchórz. Brzydzisz się siebie, brzydzisz się tych oczu i śmiechu na poplamionej krwią bladej twarzy, przysłoniętej posklejanymi, szarymi włosami. Gdy wytężasz wzrok, starając się też nie upaść, dostrzegasz, że twarz, która wciąż się śmieje, patrząc uporczywie na ciebie, jest oddzielona od reszty ciała. Patrzysz na swój miecz. I już wiesz, że to ty ją odcięłaś. Twój umysł zaczyna krzyczeć, przerażony swoim czynem. Oczy zapełniają się słonymi łzami, a usta drżą spazmatycznie, niezdolne do wydobycia żadnego dźwięku. Wciąż jeszcze słyszysz ostatnie słowa zabitego, a przez pamięć przesuwają się wszystkie, związane z nim dobre i złe wspomnienia. Wewnętrzny krzyk narasta. Śmiech jest wciąż obecny, czerwień narasta wokół, jak sieć. Nie umiesz się nawet poruszyć. Haori, które zazwyczaj jest śnieżnobiałe i które zazwyczaj nosisz z dumą, jest teraz czerwone i brudne, a ty się nim brzydzisz. Nie chcesz już nic. I wiesz doskonale, że NIC nie będzie już dobrze. Yukichi Urahara, czy wyobrażasz sobie sytuację, w której musiałabyś zabić najbliższą ci osobę…?

Znowu zobaczył te obrazy. Czerwień. Krew. Rangiku przytulająca odciętą głowę Gina. Koszmary senne. Wzdrygnął się.

Gdy spojrzał na Yukichi, zauważył, że zbladła, a w szarych oczach dostrzegł najprawdziwszy strach. Uśmiechnął się niemrawo, ale wyjątkowo kiepsko mu to wychodziło.

Nagle dotarło do niego. Powiedział to. Co do słowa. Opisał cały ten obraz, prześladujący go przez lata.

I naprawdę, ogromnie się zdziwił, gdy poczuł…

…ulgę.

Yukichi nie zdobyła się na żaden dźwięk.

- Poproszę jeszcze jedną herbatę. – powiedział Izuru do przechodzącej obok kelnerki, po czym zwrócił się spokojnie do dziewczyny – Teraz już wiesz, jak człowiek może się zmienić z powodu jednego wydarzenia. I uwierz mi, wszyscy mogą sobie mówić co chcą, mogą na mnie narzekać. Ale oni tego nie widzieli. Nie zabijali swojego najbliższego przyjaciela i nie doznali uczucia tragicznej pomyłki. Oni tego nie czuli. I zrozum, oni nie mają prawa żądać ode mnie, abym chodził szczęśliwy i radosny jak przedtem. Po czymś takim po prostu się nie da.

Yukichi spojrzała mu w oczy, a on z kolei poczuł się winny, że za bardzo wczuł się w rolę. Trochę przesadził.

Ale… może tak było trzeba.

- To… - zaczęła trochę niepewnie – za dużo jak na jednego człowieka. Nie znam żadnych słów.

- Wiem. Rangiku od razu chciała mnie zabić. Przynajmniej nie fatygowała ze słowami. Do dzisiaj mnie nienawidzi. Posiwiała trochę i farbuje włosy. Nie pozwala się nikomu do siebie zbliżyć, ale potrafi założyć maskę, wyjść na zewnątrz i pożartować jak za dawnych czasów. Zazdroszczę jej tego. Ale… urodziłem się przewrażliwionym i…

- Nie musisz się tłumaczyć. Ja chyba rozumiem… Nie umiem sobie co prawda wyobrazić twoich uczuć, ale… widzę tą krew, o której mówisz. Widzę ten błąd. Widzę. Dziękuję ci… Izuru.

Uśmiechnął się lekko i stwierdził, że dawno, dawno temu też się tak uśmiechał. Może nie jest za późno. A może jest.

W tej chwili nie wiedział. Jeszcze.

Podjął ryzyko i nawiązał zalążek więzi z Uraharą Yukichi, osobą której nie warto psuć humor i światopogląd czymś takim jak zabójstwo Gina Ichimaru. Ale podjął to ryzyko. Może o to tak naprawdę chodziło. By nawiązać więź i nie dopuścić do drugiego takiego błędu.

Taak… O to może i chodziło.

- Izuru…

- Obiecaj mi, że nigdy nie dopuścimy do takiej sytuacji, że będziemy musieli siebie zabić.

Yukichi spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, jakby chciała coś sprawdzić. Te szare oczy bez wątpienia miała po Kisuke Uraharze. Tak samo przenikliwe i zmienne jak pogoda.

Po chwili usłyszał obietnicę, od której zrobiło mu się ciepło na sercu. Nareszcie…?

Koniec z samotną wyspą…?

Wyspa była naprawdę za mała nawet na jednego człowieka. Ale podobno nic nie jest niemożliwe. Podobno.

Może i o to w tym wszystkim tak naprawdę chodziło.

...

_- Nonoo… brawo, Izuru! Szczerze mówiąc, to spodziewałem się tego i naprawdę bardzo się cieszę, że przestałeś użalać się nad upolowanym lisem. Na dłuższą metę, to dość niewygodne, nie? _

_- Dziękuję, kapitanie Ichimaru._


	6. Epilog

**Epilog**

_Teraz jego miłość jest tylko wspomnieniem  
Duchem we mgle  
Wypływa w morze raz ostatni  
Wyznając pożegnanie temu światu  
Kotwica opuszczona  
Dno morskie daleko w dole  
Trawa wciąż pod stopami  
I uśmiech pod brwiami._

Była wyjątkowo długa zima, na dworze trzaskał mróz, a jedyną osobą, która szczerze promieniowała radością był kapitan dywizji dziesiątej. Dowodem na to było cudem zrobione przez porucznik Kusajishi zdjęcie przedstawiające wyraźnie zadowolonego, opatulonego robionym przez Matsumoto szalikiem Toushirou Hitsugayę lepiącego niedużego, pokracznego bałwana. Zdjęcie to (choć trzymane w wielkiej tajemnicy) natychmiast obiegło całe Seireitei wzbudzając kolejno rozczulenie i śmiech.

Ale to tylko kapitan Hitsugaya i jego zdjęcie było wesołymi pozytywami zimy.

Bo Kira musiał zachorować, mało tego, zachorować POWAŻNIE. Na grypę. Okrutną, długą, złą, podłą grypę. Akurat był styczeń. Papiery, treningi i znowu jakiś tam patrol na granicach. I rekrutacja do dywizji zero, do której jak zwykle nikt specjalnie się nie kwapił. Wszystko naraz. Jak zwykle.

- No nie no.

A te trzy słowa słyszane każdego ranka jakimś dziwnym trafem sprawiały, że miał ochotę biec do biura i wypełnić po kolei wszystkie obowiązki mimo, że właściwie nigdy nie był pracoholikiem.

- No nie no! – powtórzyła Urahara Yukichi, gdy któregoś naprawdę zimnego dnia gorączka prawie go zemdliła. – Chorujesz gorzej niż kapitan Ukitake. Idę po Unohanę.

- Jeszcze trochę, a ja powiem „no nie no" – odburknął, ledwo co widząc. Po chwili poczuł dotyk ciepłej dłoni na czole i słowa niezadowolenia.

- No to idę po Kaori. Sam dobrze wiesz, jaka z niej dyskretna medyczka.

- Niee… dziewczyno, ja też byłem medykiem. Biorę takie, a takie leki, dużo śpię. Wiem co robię. Nikogo nie wzywaj. To rozkaz kapitana.

- Izuru!

- Lekarz ma zawsze rację, słuchaj go.

- Taki z ciebie lekarz, jak z koziej…

- Jak chcesz mi pomóc, to idź do biura i zrób chociaż część papierów. Potem ogłoś wszystkim, że treningi dopiero w lutym. I odwołaj nasze patrole. A co do rekrutacji, to powiedz im, żeby szli w cholerę. A Hisagi ma się nie godzić, choćby nie wiadomo jak naciskali. Abarai też. Ja się tu kuruję!

Naprawdę nie lubił chorować. A jak na złość, ostatnio zdarzało mu się to dość często i praktycznie gdyby nie pomoc Yukichi, dywizja rozleniwiłaby się, co prędko wykorzystaliby wariaci z jedenastki.

- …Izuru, dlaczego cały czas ukrywałeś przede mną, że posiadasz wspaniały wynalazek zwany kominkiem?

- Był tak zagracony, że nigdy nie miałem ochoty w nim rozpalać.

- Ale tu jest pioruńsko zimno!

- Mi i tak zawsze jest zimno.

- Mi też. Poczekaj, spytam się któregoś z sąsiadów, czy nie ma drewna.

- Yuki, czekaj…!

- …Takanori-san, powiedz, że masz drewna do kominka…!

Efekty posiadania porucznika. Neutralne.

Westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem i okrył się szczelniej kołdrą. Zimno, zimno, zimno! Za zimno. Po kilkunastu minutach Yukichi udało się uprzątnąć zagracony kominek i rozpalić w nim ogień.

- Nie wiem czy czujesz, ale od razu tu cieplej.

- No trrochę…

Po chwili kątem oka ujrzał, jak dziewczyna zdejmuje swój ciepły płaszcz i okrywa go szczelnie. Po chwili zaczęła szperać w szafie, w poszukiwaniu wszystkich możliwych ciepłych, dużych rzeczy.

- Co ty robisz? – mruknął niewyraźnie.

- Trzeba cię dogrzać. O matko, ile ty masz kocy… A oczywiście musiałeś się okryć tylko jedną kołdrą! – wymruczała pod nosem, po czym zaczęła okrywać go po kolei kocami. – Zaniedbujesz się, mój drogi kapitanie.

- Mój drogi porucznikuu… Widzę słonie.

- Oho, to niedobrze.

- No właśnie. Są różowe i chyba z porcelany. Co za bezguście. O, wchodzą do kominka, widzisz?

- …Takanori-san! Jest tam gdzieś obok ciebie Kaori?

Dalej nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do tego, że ktoś o niego dba i ten ktoś uważa to za rzecz całkowicie naturalną.

Izuru zamknął oczy. Dobiegały do niego różne dźwięki i dochodziło powoli ciepło ognia. Yukichi co chwila wbiegała i wybiegała, dotykała jego czoła, chcąc się upewnić jak bardzo jest rozpalone. I wydawała się nieco przestraszona. I po co…?

- W dywizji czwartej jest tylko kilku medyków, ale są za bardzo zajęci. I powiedzieli, że dasz sobie radę, bo jesteś byłym medykiem. A cała reszta jest na misji… – mruknęła w końcu zrezygnowana. – Cholera… kapitanie, żyjesz?

- Nie wiem. – wydukał. Stwierdził w jednej chwili, że przydałoby mu się dobre sake na rozgrzanie, ale znając Yukichi, szybko wybiłaby mu ten pomysł z głowy. – Zimno mi. – dodał.

Nie dosłyszał, co powiedziała jego porucznik, ale wyczuł, że jej reiatsu drga niebezpiecznie, jakby się naprawdę o niego teraz bała.

To było… takie miłe.

Bardzo miłe.

Nawet chciał się uśmiechnąć, co w ostatnim czasie przychodziło mu coraz łatwiej.

- Yukichi, co ty do diabła robisz?

- Lepiej śpij. I tak nie będziesz pamiętał potem tych majaków.

- Ale co ty robisz?

- Ogrzewam cię.

Izuru w ostatnim czasie czuł bardzo miłe ciepło kierowane w stronę jego osoby i naprawdę, starał się te ciepło odwzajemnić. Nie wiedział co prawda, czy to mu się udało, ale sam fakt napawał go nieznaną mu dotąd satysfakcją.

- Śpij już. – mruknęła cicho i kojąco Yukichi, pozwalając, by dość nieśmiało wtulił się w nią i powoli zasnął.

Już bardzo dawno nie było mu tak przyjemnie ciepło.

* * *

No i nareszcie tekst skończony. Nie powiem, że ostatni rozdział i epilog pisało mi się najlepiej. Spodziewać się jeszcze drobnego dialogowego oneshocika o Masanorim i o Kaori (jakoś ich tak nie mogę bez słowa zostawić ;)

Tak w ogóle tworzenie całej tej otoczki z Izuru, Ginem i Rangiku było naprawdę fajnym zajęciem, mimo, że powinnam siebie zachlastać za to, co zrobiłam Ginowi... ehh, co ta wena z człowiekiem robi.

Tak czy siak, na następnego kilkupartowca trzeba będzie spooro poczekać:)


End file.
